Rae and BB The Ultimate love
by TheLightningKing
Summary: Rae falls for BB but someone evil from her past escapes and she must try and protect the one that she loves chapter 24 redone
1. The Beginning

Tell me what you think please i would appreciate it

* * *

CHAPTER 1

The time was 7:30. While most of my friends were still asleep, I was hovering on the roof of Titan tower deep in meditation. It had snowed the last night and the sky promised more of it. I loved the snow, the beautiful endless fields of white, and the way everything seemed muted or somehow repressed underneath it. In about half an hour, everyone would be up and about, talking, shouting, playing around each other, being what they were, friends. "I wish I could be like that" I thought to my self, I immediately shook my head trying to get rid of that thought. I knew the reason I couldn't be their friend and I couldn't afford to let my emotions get the upper hand, but my head still went to one titan on its own. Beast Boy. "Oh god "I thought to myself why can't I get him out of my head

"Isn't it obvious "happy replied?

"No its not" I told her in my head

"It's because you and therefore us are in love with him" she replied

"What" I practically screamed at her "I don't love him, I don't even like him, he's so annoying, he's stupid, and he knows nothing about me"

"Well whose fault is that hum…" a new voice said

"Who's there, show yourself"

"It's me the feeling that you've been subconsciously repressing all this time".

"Who is this tell me NOW"

"It's me Love"

"WHAT I screamed Love"

Just then I heard someone walking through the snow towards the outdoor training grounds.

"Well talk later Love"

"Yes we will" I heard her smirk

I floated over the edge and looked down and saw a little dot walking leaving a set of footprints. Curious to see who it was, I flew above who ever it was and shadowed them. When they got to the training ground they bypassed the obstacle court, and made for the circle of computer tech disguised a rocks. They formed a circle that was pretty big, about the size of a football field they walked right to the center and shouted in a loud voice

"Computer level 10"

When he said that I freaked out robin had absolutely forbade anybody from trying level 10 unless their was 3 to a team, but out here was only one person, and one person only who looked strangely familiar.

As he said that he threw off his coat and his shirt, even thought it was like 50 degrees outside. When I saw who it was I started to panic and started to debate with my self if I should intervene cause the person who was in the middle of the freezing cold about to commit suicide was Beast Boy.

It had started snowing again big, large snowflakes that chilled me down to the bone, but I couldn't leave yet so I wrapped my cloak around me and felt some warmth come back to me. Beast boy was apparently ready because he shouted at the top of his voice

'Ready"

Their was a second of silence then the sound of gears and pistons moving, and in the ground several trapdoors opened and gray robots drifted up like ghosts from a mist and proceeded to stomp towards beast boy I was horrified yet I couldn't look away and what happened next shocked me.


	2. Chapter 2

okay people here;s chap 2 so please read and please dont forget to review review and finally review or it might not get any better

please this is my first and i need feedback to improve

* * *

Chapter 2

When I saw beast boy fighting the way he was I was shocked, he had never shown any kind of fighting technique or anything. Everybody figured that all his skills with fighting we're only paired with his animal powers. But I saw him rip apart a robot with only his hands. I mean like he was dodging and moving underneath and to the side and jumping to avoid getting hit, and when he had the chance he would start delivering quick hits to the head and body, legs what ever he could touch, you could tell that their wasn't much power in them but he would hit them so fast that it didn't really matter. Also I noticed that when he was done dodging, he would change parts of his body into different things like when he was throwing his punches at them his arms changed into giant, muscular, hairy gorilla arms, and when he was going to kick at them his legs would change into kangaroo or raptor legs or if he couldn't use his legs he'd grow a tail. I don't think anybody else knew that Beast Boy could do this. As I got closer I started feeling Beast Boy's emotions rolling out like the waves on the ocean, I mean like his happy and jolly self, with that big grin and those big pearly jokes, and his lame jokes that still made me laugh when I thought about them when I was by my self was gone completely. It felt like there was a completely different person inside of BB's body. Half of the time I could feel the anger in him and sometimes it was anger at himself for something to anger at someone, and other times it was sorrow. A sorrow so great and deep, that it felt like a great snake was wrapped around me, and was pulling me down. His emotions were so great that I started to see part of his memories, I saw two people on top a roof fall caught in a flood go over a waterfall, I saw a green monkey lunging in to bite me, and I felt rather than saw the incredible amount if pain that he had gone through when he was bitten. I heard him yell out

"Computer pause program"

When he was more than 1/3 of the way through, he walked over to the bag that he must have had on him and pulled out a bottle of water from it. He rested for about a good 10 minutes then reached into a pocket on his pants and pulled out a little green mp3 player and put it on something loud, fast and angry.

"Computer continue program" he shouted as he took his place at the center of the grounds. As they all rushed him he grew elongated and turned into a stegosaurus and swiped in a big half circle that scraped the snow off the ground and crushed more than a dozen robots into piles of tin and scrap metal. He changed into a wolf and ran in circles using his teeth and claws to rip through robotic hands and legs. As I was watching I heard anger start speaking in her little corner of my mind "damn this guy has so much pent up anger and frustration that it's delicious, and who knew that he was so powerful, not even your precious robin can do what he's doing " shush I whispered trying not to miss the fight or what remained of it as he turned into an eagle and flew straight up about 400 ft or so and changed into a T-Rex and came smashing straight down when he saw that he had won he arched his head to the sky and let loose a roar so loud and powerful that I truly felt the terror build up behind my eyes and I could taste the a sour taste of something in the back of my throat. I felt timid almost have a heart attack, I also felt myself give in and teleported myself to my room where I turned on the light and tried to calm my heart which was beating faster than anything I was used to. I felt and heard my emotions getting all riled up but for the moment I thought about all the power that I had never noticed BB had and I was focusing on the one emotion that had stood out from BB and even the person that he was thinking about when he felt them truly startled me. The emotion was Love and Longing and the face I saw was my own.


	3. Chapter 3

okay people i no that this chapter not that good but im not that good at the talking parts

but you could fix this if you review

disclaimer- i don't own this or anything else

* * *

Chapter 3

Not so good at talking

**Beast Boy**

By the time I got back to the tower it was almost 8 , and I knew that robin always got up at 8:30 unless starfire was "sleeping "in his room again, then he wouldn't get up till 9 so I changed into a falcon and coasted into my room, (lucky I kept the window open). I grabbed a clean uniform that was strewn all over the floor and proceeded to the shower. I turned up the heat to as hot as I could take it then let the water hit me. I stayed that way for about 10 or so minutes, so I finished up, got dressed and walked up to my room. I stopped at raven's door thinking about knocking or seeing if she was awake. I stood there with my hand poised over her door ready to knock when I started to think about her. Just thinking about her made my heart hurt like someone had grabbed it and was squeezing it. Every time I see her I want to run up to her and tell her how I feel, but every day that I see her I get terrified of what she'll think of me, and I don't mind the abuse that she gives me, as long as I can be close to her. I decided against knocking and walked downstairs and got breakfast started.

**Raven**

He was standing outside of my door, just standing there

"What do I do?"

"What do I do?" I whispered

"Go talk to him" I heard brave yell

"no, whether he means to or not he's just going to end up hurting us" I heard timid squeak "besides we can't take that kind of risk can we, we could seriously end up hurting or even killing him" I heard knowledge chip in.

"Yah you're right" I said feeling my heart start to hurt

"NO you're all wrong, can't you see that we all need this"

"Look it doesn't matter anymore he's gone" I said hearing my voice break at the last part.

I signed as I got my clothes and headed for the shower.

**Beast Boy**

First thing I always do when I get downstairs is I get the coffee pot going, then I get some eggs cooking (organic of course) grabbed some OJ and finished cooking. I let everybody else cook what they want simply because they don't like what I make especially cyborg, who is a prime meat kinda guy, starfire will eat anything as long as it has mustard on it, of course her being tamaranean kinda gave her an iron stomach, robin didn't really care as long as he ate, and raven has her cup of herbal tea. By the time the clock hit 9"30 everybody was up and all ready eating. Everyone except for Raven, who still hadn't come down, even through she was an early riser.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go wake up raven, I'll be right back"

By the time I get to the door I'm starting to wonder if this is a bad idea, and debating whether or not to just leave. So I just stand outside and listen. I have very sensitive sense of hearing and smell and I could hear a pen drop… on carpet….a mile away. I could hear raven's heart beating at a much faster rate than what was normal, so I knock softly and whisper

"Raven, hey are you awake"

As I'm speaking to her I can hear her heart start to speed up

"Hey I brought you some food"

As I turn around to walk away I hear her door open and a small voice say

"Wait"

As I turn around and look at her beautiful violet eyes I feel my own heart start to beat faster and strangely enough I hear her's increase in speed too.

Suddenly she gives a strangled "yelp" and turns to slip her hood over eyes, so I can't see her face

But I do hear "thank you"

My mouth drops "what" I think to my self she never says thank you

Just then the alarm goes off signaling another villain attack and I turn around and run down the stairs all the while cursing myself for not talking to her, when he got the chance

I hear a beeping and realize it's my communicator, so I open it and see robin's face as he tells all of us all, "you won't believe this…………."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Cyborg**

"It looks like it's all the heavy hitters" the image of robin said

"What do you mean, how many are out there" I asked, at that moment, Beast boy and raven ran down the stairs and looked at the big screen to see robin, who was out on patrol.

"Well it's Playsmus, cinderblock, overload and a lot of slade's robots walking around " he said letting annoyance color his words so "that tells us that slade's involved somehow but here's where it gets weird, their not doing anything, their just walking down the street causing damage everywhere they go he said sounding generally puzzled.

"You think it's a trap, don't you" I smirked

I know it's a trap, so be on your guard"

"Titans out" robin said as the screen went black

"Well let's go" I said out loud

I looked at the three fliers and asked "anybody wanna drive shotgun" I looked at BB

"Naw I'm good" he said, as he looked at Raven

"Oh okay" I said a smile forming on my face as I realized why he was so nervous

"Don't take to long lover boy" I said before I burst out laughing, and started walking to the garage

**Starfire**

"I do so hope that Robin hasn't done anything rash yet" I thought to my self

"Please tell me, what is friend Cyborg laughing at, and what did he mean by calling Beast Boy the boy of love" I asked as I heard Beast Boy groan as I asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back okay Starfire" I heard Raven say as we got ready

"Okay then "I said smiling

* * *

Little did they know that something was watching them from a boat a few yards out at sea as they left through a pair of high powered binoculars.

"Have you cracked it yet" a voice tinged impatience and annoyance asked

"almost got it sir" he said

"There we go "he said as his computer gave a little bleep of confirmation

"Finally "the shadowy figure said as he rowed to the island" let's see if dear raven has anything that can help my young and rock covered apprentice from her predicament.

He walked in through the front door and walked like he knew where he was going, which in fact he did.

He got to Raven's room, walked right in and started pawing though her stuff looking for anything interesting, when he heard a voice that sounded like gravel or rocks moving together say " your soul is as black as mine, but who are you"

"That's not important" the figure said but asked

"Where are you "looking around

"I am a powerful wizard that goes by the name Malchior but I was here trapped by in this book by that witch Raven, and I can help you if you promise to help me, is it a deal" Malchior asked from his spot on the shelf where a beautiful book say covered in leather and embroidered with gold writing in a foreign language.

"It's a deal" Slade said, his voice sounding almost happy.

(Back at the disturbance)

**Raven**

As soon as we all got there, robin joined us and shouted out his catch phrase "Titan's Go"

I rushed after Playsmus and saw beast Boy off to my right, I looked to my left and saw Robin and Starfire take on overload, while Cyborg took on Cinderblock single-handedly

"What are you doing" I yelled to Beast Boy as I ran towards Playsmus

"I'm giving you back up" he shouted back as he changed into a rhino and rushed at him, gaining several yards ahead of me. I was annoyed but on the inside I was happy to have him by my side, and I realized this I felt a warm feeling spread through me.

"See we told you" happy giggled

"Later on well tell you how to tell Beast Boy how you feel about him" Brave said "so don't worry girl we've got you're back, so hurry up and beat these guys so we can tell him"

"Okay" I said feeling nervous energy gather in my body, and a smile gather on my face, as me and Beast Boy charged forward.


	5. the power and the trap

okay here's 5 tell me what you think

I don't own anything im just a broke person

okay so review so i can fix and make the other chapters better

* * *

Chapter 5

**Raven**

As I rushed to Beast Boy's side, I threw my self into the air and bunched my hand into a fist as I sent tendrils of my magic slashing into Playsmus's body. I felt rather than heard my magic cut through both of his arms and all across his body, I turned to my left and shouted at beast boy

"Now's your chance, take him down now" I shouted hoping the green changeling heard me. I saw him turn into a big gorilla and start punching him in the face, the body wherever he could reach.

I saw Playsmus's arms start to reform, so I wrapped Beast Boy in magic and pulled him off of Playsmus and right next to me.

"This isn't working "I shouted to BB trying to get my voice to him, over the sound of electricity and the shouts of my friends, I saw a sladebot coming around behind Beast boy and shouted "no you don't" as I wrapped my magic around him and formed my hand into a fist, I felt the robot crush by the pressure, I turned to BB and shouted

"you take care of the robots, and I'll handle Playsmus" the robots had started shooting so me and Bb had to start dodging and moving around but before he could run off, I reached for his hand and pulled him close to me, he looked shocked, and his eyes widened as I told him "listen BB I know I've been mean to you, but I've realized something" I had to stop because their was an increase of shots being fired at us so I turned and created a shockwave of black energy that took off the top of the robots, as the rest of them retreated

I turned back to BB and feeling brave right next to me, leaned In and gave him a kiss on the lips as I pulled away, I told him"BB I think I love you", I saw his eyes grow big, and a big smile grow bigger as he leaned in and gave me a deeper kiss as shots flew all around us.

I heard laughing and whistling as I turned around, I saw Cyborg throwing punches at cinderblocks body as he shouted at us "it's about damn time, grass stain"

"Yes it is glorious news" I heard starfire say as she zoomed around blasting robots and overload at the same time "after this we shall go out and celebrate with the eating of the pizza with all the toppings, and the yummy mustard"

"I heard robin chuckle and say"okay let's beat these guy quickly so we can celebrate together" as he hit overload in the face with his Bo staff.

I turned back to BB and flinched as Playsmus started charging at us, BB changed into a T-rex and smashed him 3 blocks away with his tail I looked up at him and spoke in my mind

"Please stay safe" I whispered as I flew to Playsmus, BB let out a mighty "rrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" which shook all the windows in the buildings and broke maybe half of them, as he charged into the robots starting chaos and destruction around him.

I on the other hand I fight with finesse as I lifted two SUV's straight into the air and proceeded to use them as my fists, I slammed them Playsmus from above like a giant press and from both sides causing him to squish into goo before he pulled himself together and charged at me, I smiled and focused my energy and started chanting as I lifted six more cars along with the two and started to spin them around my head with the wheels pointing straight up, I stood up and pointed my hand at him with my hand outstretched , I let the cars start to move and as I aimed them, I released them in Playsmus's direction. He started to scream and run away, but I followed him and continued to hit him with as many cars as i could levitate at a time. As I threw the last car at him I saw a tanker underneath me and I directed my magic at it, but it was to heavy until I saw Beast Boy's face in my mind, and I felt that same nervous energy fill me and I felt the tanker left like nothing, as I dodged Playsmus's attacks I held the tanker with one hand and lifted Playsmus in my other hand and marveled at how strong I'd become before I threw Playsmus straight up and then I chucked the tanker straight up with him, then I got the biggest car I could find and released it at the tanker, which was falling wit Playsmus holding on to it and watched as they collided and saw a fireball for in mid-air. Right then I felt something collide with my shoulder that sent a stinging pain through my body; it was all I could do not to just let myself fall. As I fell I felt my body start shutting down and the last thing I saw was a figure with an orange and black mask chuckle as he said

"That was impressive Raven, so I'm sure you know why I shot you with some sedatives " the last thing I heard was his chuckle as my eyes closed and I sent a message to Beast Boy

" BB help me "and I felt myself slip into oblivion.


	6. The Love and the Anger

**disclaimer: i own nothing,and am still poor..**

** anyway here's chapter 6 please review and tell me what you think **

i want to thank chicomagnifico for all the help and all the reviewing that he's done

so without further adieu ..............

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Beast Boy**

When I turned into a T-rex and saw raven leave in pursuit of Playsmus, I closed my eyes and thought to my self

"Please be safe" I thought as I turned around and saw what I was up against,

"Man, that's a lot" as I let out a challenge in the shape of a mighty roar. I saw Overload and cinderblock hesitate trying to decide what to do, before that choice was taken away from them by cyborg, robin, and starfire, who attacked them mercilessly.

I saw a group of bots trying to sneak up on cyborg while he was busy with overload, so I changed into a bull and made a beeline straight to him, going through as many robots as I can.

When I got to him I quickly changed into an octopus and used my many arms to grab and rip apart as many as I can.

When they started to shoot at me I changed into a hummingbird, then a pterodactyl as I started picking up the robots and dropping them from a good distance but I saw that this still wasn't working as good as I would have liked, so I changed into an ankylosaurus and ran through the group of robots spinning my knobby tail after me crushing as many robots as I could.

I heard a giant "_THUD" _come from my right and as quick as I could I changed into a velociraptor and using my tail as a balance I turned around real quick to face this new threat but all I saw was starfire and robin cuffing cinderblock and off to my left I heard cyborg fire his cannon as a computer chip fell from the sky he picked it up and put in a pouch,

before he could do anything he was hit with some kind of electrical disrupter that made his systems shut down, I saw a robot trying to run and feeling the anger rush in I changed back into a velociraptor and ran towards the robot, hissing at him baring all my sharp teeth as I jumped on his back and clawed at his body and bit my teeth into the joints of his neck until his head came off and grabbing it in my mouth I crushed it with my teeth.

"Beast Boy, cyborg's gonna be okay" robin said, looking at me with worry in his eyes, I heard cyborg come back online, with a beep.

He sat up "ugh what happened" he said grabbing his head and shaking it

"You were attacked by a robot but Beast Boy took him down for you" robin explained, helping the mechanized teen up.

Starfire flew down caring down cinderblock with a huge pair of hand cuffs on,

"I have brought the block of cinder" starfire chirped with a smile and a blush on her face, as she looked at robin who said

"no starfire his name is cinderblock" he explained with a blush growing on his cheek unable to tear his eyes off the beautiful tamaranean as she got closer to robin, she was about to say something to robin when a huge explosion rocked the sky above us .

"Raven" I yelled as I ran down the street, hating how slow I ran on two legs I changed into a cheetah and ran nonstop looking for her scent, i was following the trail of destruction that was left behind from raven's battle when I heard her voice in my head " BB help me" then nothing.

"Raven, RAVEN" I shouted

"RAVEN ANSWER ME" I shouted feeling tears fall from eyes and land in my fur

I finally reached the place where she stopped and smelled blood on the air; I changed into a wolf and saw a small trail of blood that smelled like raven's lead into a sewer, I jumped in and tried to follow the scent but the smell of the sewer blocked my sense of smell, so I jumped out and heard my friends calling so I sat down and put all my pain and anger into a howl that seemed to bounce off the building and reverberate through the air.

The first to arrive was starfire who could fly landed and asked

"Beast Boy where is friend Raven, then she looked down and saw the trail of blood

"No" she screamed throwing up her hands and crying. As robin and cyborg pulled up, they saw the trail of blood and looked at me, I couldn't stand their looks of pity and the way cyborg fidgeted as robin looked around, I couldn't take it so I took off walking, kicking the pieces of robot lying around, and trying to think,

"Someone set this up, those three idiots are not this smart, so who was it who was this smart and knew how to separate us like that" I wondered as I walked. I stopped walking and just looked down to rest my neck and saw a mask that looked very familiar, it was orange and black it clicked as I realized who it was.

I walked back to cinderblock who was conscious and I asked him "who planned all of this" I asked moving my hand around

"I'm not talking he grumbled his voice sounding like an avalanche. I changed into a gorilla and with strength I only knew at night and ripped his handcuffs apart like they were paper,

"Now me and you are gonna have a little talk and you're gonna tell me who planned this" i said feeling my voice deepen and my hands bunch into fists. He charged at me a huge fist up in the air and prepared to swing at me, when he got close he swung his fist down and hit me square in the chest but I'd had my hand out in front of me and I'd caught his massive fist In my hand like his fist weighed less that paper,

I looked at his face and saw that he was scared shitless so I swung my fist at him and hit him square in the chest, he flew straight into a building and straight through it like it wasn't there. I casually walked up to him and asked him

"it was slade wasn't it , he put you up to this" cinderblock just nodded his head and kinda just whimpered a little bit

"Okay where is his hide out "I asked him

He just kept whimpering so I grabbed the front of his body and felt my fingers clawing through the concrete, I brought him up close and asked in a dead whisper

"Where is his hideout" I asked him as I started to swing him back and forth

"His hideout is underneath the city in the sewers" he cried as he lifted his hands in front of his face like he was trying to protect his face.

"Thanks" I said coldly as I lifted him and threw him over my shoulder, I started to walk away when he stood up and screamed and looked at me and started to run at me, and threw a straight punch at my heads, but when he threw it I was already in the air and as I landed on his arm I ran towards his head and delivered a straight soccer kick to his head, he flew straight through three buildings where he just laid, his head almost broken in half, I walked straight to the sewer and jumped in followed by my friends

"We saw what you did and we all agree that we would have done the same to him anyway so don't worry" I heard robin say

As we walked in and got swallowed by the darkness none of us ever even looked back.


	7. The master plan finally revealed

alright you know the routine by know so keep reviewing so that i no that you want more, cause if you don't how am i suppose to know

disclaimer- im still poor so i don't own this......yet

* * *

Chapter 7

**Beast Boy**

As we walked into the sewers, I changed into a bloodhound and realized that even through all the horrible smells I could still smell Raven's small blood trail, I realized that it had a certain fragrance to it. Like heavy copper and iron mixed in.

Moving forward I heard robin whisper

"Hey starfire could you give us some light "he said turning around to look at her

"Yes robin" she also whispered as she raised her hand and summoned a ball of green light to her hand

About a mile or so the heavy smells of the sewer really kicked in, you could hear cyborg call out in a heavy whisper

"What's that smell?"

"I'll scout a head" I said as I sloshed my way forward, trying to get out of the light, so I could change into a bat, I flew ahead o good mile or so, until I came upon a fork in the tunnel, I changed into a bloodhound again and tried to pick the scent up but rather someone realized that her blood was falling onto the floor, or they didn't come this way. I heard the group come up behind me, so I turned around and asked

"Well which way do we go" I said anxiously, starting to picture all the horrible things that they could be doing to her

Robin looked at the walls and ceiling and said

"We go left" he said looking at me, he pointed at the mud under the sewer water, and just faintly I could make out a heavy foot print

"Sweet" I said hitting him in the back and moving forward following the footprints.

* * *

**Raven **

As I woke up I tried to move my hands to wipe my face, and realized that there was a set of handcuffs on my wrists etched with symbols from azarath and I saw a large thick metal ring resting on my finger.

I tried to summon my magic but I couldn't,

"That won't work" a voice said from the shadows, I recognized the voice and the face as he walked into the light

"Slade" I said my voice dripping with hatred

"We thought you died when that little bitch destroyed both of you when she created that volcano" I said, my voice straining to block out the fear that was building up inside of me.

"well so did I until I made a deal with someone who was extremely powerful, so powerful in fact, that he was able to bring me back to life, and gave me one job, to spread as much chaos and agony as I could, so that he could open a portal to his side and get out, but in order to do that he needs a sorcerer of immense power to open and sustain the gate until he fully crosses" he turned around and started to push some buttons on a computer,

"What I need from you, little raven is to simply open this box" he said as he set down a little mahogany box in front of me.

I instantly recognized that box and the voices in my head who were staying quiet for the moment started to really panic

"No I...I refuse to do so" I said shaking my head

Are you sure about that he said as he pushed another button, a figure clamped on a giant metal X picked his head up and looked at me

"Please ravens just open the box, please he's hurt me so badly, and he's not going to stop till you do what he says" Beast Boy moaned as blood started to drip from where his arms where clamped and from a laceration on his had.

"Please" he groaned as he put his head back down

"Beast Boy what happened, how did you get captured, how long have you been here, where is everybody else" I screamed at him

I looked at Beast Boy and felt my eyes mist as they turned into tears and fell, I looked at Slade and said "I'll open the box as long as you let Beast boy go.

"I just have one question" I said looking at him,

"Where did you learn how to trap me?

"Why raven didn't I tell you, No well I guess I can tell you now, I learned this from the same person who wants to cross over" he said his voice giving nothing away.

"I learned all this from your father"

TRIGON" he said laughing at my reaction to what he had just said

" NO it's not possible" I said as I sagged to the floor and started to cry silently.


	8. The sacrifice and the battle

Okay here's the next one, sorry if it's not up to par, but i kinda had a lot on my mind when i typed this but well.....you know the routine so on with the story.

disclaimer i don't own this

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**Raven**

I didn't know what to do, either I let the world come to an end to save the one I love, or I sacrifice the one I love to save the world.

"You're making the wrong choice" wisdom said inside my head

"She knows what she's doing" I heard love say right back as she turned to look at the yellow clad emotion

"Raven knows exactly what she'd doing" she said with conviction turning back around.

As I focused on the box I felt a web of magical locks that I'd placed all over, I knew exactly how to undo them even with my magic blocked off, so with a grunt of effort I pushed one over and felt the connections break like overstretched string.

"All you have to do now is unlock the physical lock on the box, the key is around my neck," I said as I turned to look at beast Boy who was still unconscious

I heard slade walk over and grab the chain, without any effort he broke the heavy platinum chain that held the key that would open the box.

"We had a deal slade, now let me and beast Boy go" I said shouting it out so he could hear me

He turned to me and looked at me coldly before saying

"Do you know why I made this place my lair?" he asked giving me a pointed look

"It's because back in the early 90's they made several experimental drills into the earth and this one right here" he said hitting the ground with his foot, so a hollow boom echoed throughout the cave

"This one right here is the longest one to date, up to 5 miles straight down" he said as he unlocked beast boy's shackles and dragged him into the center of it, he walked over to me and whispered into my ear

"Let's see how fast you can fly" he whispered into my ear as he removed the ring and unlocked the shackle that was holding me in place. He took a little remote out of his pocket and pushed the center button. Almost immediately there was a sound of grounding gears and pounding pistons. I tried to fly to Beast Boy but I was still weak and low on my magic so I ran to him and as he fell into the shaft I jumped up and launched my self straight in and angled my self so that I would drop next to him, my cape fluttering and flapping around so badly that it got torn off, as I caught up to him I grabbed him and brought him close to me and whispered

"At least we can die together" into his ear before I closed my eyes waiting for the end, but before it came I heard a screech and the sound of beating wings, I opened my eyes and looked up expecting nothing but what I saw surprised me there was a big, green pterodactyl fly down.

It screeched at me and stuck it's leg out with it's talon open, it snatched me around the middle and as gently as it could grabbed me around the waist, as it flew us to the top again I had so many questions flying around my head, that naturally the first thing that I did when we reached the top was to move as far as I can away and check over Beast Boy for any problems,

"Raven it's us" I heard Robin say as he got closer and squatted down next to me. I heard running footsteps and as I looked up I saw a beast boy that looked more real than the one I held in my arms, I felt Beast Boys arms slip around my body and I felt something in my body break as I felt my arms act on their own and rap themselves around Beast Boy, we just stood there until I heard starfire's scream of happiness as she flew over and grabbed both me and beast boy.

"Starfire I think they need to breathe a little" I heard cyborg say as he walked over to the Beast Boy on the floor and looked at it

"that's a robot you know" I heard cyborg say as he gave it a good kick to show us, as his foot connected to the body some of the synthetic skin fell off exposing cold metal underneath.

"Where's slade?" robin asked me as he stood up and dusted himself off

"He ran off when he got what he wanted" I said softly

"What'd he want?" asked Beast Boy putting a hand on my shoulder

"He wanted me to release someone" I said

"He wanted me to release Malchior from his prison"

"Who is this Malchior?" starfire asked as she inched over to Robin

"He was a powerful sorcerer who turned evil, and trapped him in a book; slade wants him to create a portal for someone much worser, to come through"

"Who?" cyborg asked

"My father, Trigon"

When I said that name I saw a shudder pass through everyone and knowing that no one would survive an encounter with Trigon I said

"I don't want your help with this one, I have to do this myself, it's the only way" I said distancing myself from everybody

"Sorry Raven, but you know us and you know that even if the chances of living are impossible" Beast Boy started saying looking into my eyes

"and the odds are against us" cyborg started saying picking up where Beast Boy left off

"and we are outnumbered by thousands of opponents" starfire started saying, a smile forming on her face

"No titan shall never face a problem by themselves" Robin finished holding his hand out, almost immediately cyborg put his hand on top of robins, then starfire put her hand on his and Beast Boy put his green hand on her's, until I was the last one, I looked at them and felt a smile form and tears fall as I thanked the gods for the friends I had, I walked over and put my hand on top of Beast Boy's, feeling the warmth spread my to my hand

I looked at my friends all gathered together and willing to go to war just to help me and couldn't help but smile and whispered

"Thank you"

"Now let's go and see if we can't stop my Father's planned arrival" I said turning around and walking outside and getting ready for the battle of my life.


	9. the disbelief and the confession

Okay people sorry if this one took a while but I've been busy and sleepy cause usually i'm up till about 5 or so every night churning out stories

nut im back under the possession of this story which refuses to let me go again, until it's done

Story commands me to say : I don't own anything..............Yet (Evil Laughter echoes through the night)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Beast Boy**

We all agreed that the only thing that we can do for now is to just go to the tower and work from there, so we all came up with things to do to keep us busy.

Robin alerted all the Titan's and asked if they could come to jump City to provide assistance, Cyborg needed to recharge his batteries and to put overload in a safe place.

Starfire pretty much just hung around Robin, doing whatever she can to help, and I guess they figured that if Trigon was really trying to cross over, that they should spend as much time together as they could, so they stopped trying to hide their relationship and just embraced it.

I walked into the living room and saw starfire looking at the sunset with Robin's arms around her waist and an extremely happy look on her face, and robin just had his eyes closed and was enjoying the moment and the feeling of the beautiful tamaranean princess,

Wisely I chose to keep my mouth closed and walk away, I went to visit the infirmary were cyborg was checking Raven to make sure that Slade didn't inject anything into her when he had the chance.

**Cyborg**

"BB you're gonna have to carry her to her room, that sedative that she was given was extremely powerful so she may still be weak" I said as I put p and turned off everything that I used

"Listen grass stain, I don't want you doing anything stupid right now with Raven, remember she's not in the proper state of mind". I said looking at him

"She looked fine at Slade's lair" Beast Boy said, as he gently moved some hair out of her face,

"That was simply the endorphins coursing through her system, giving her a boost of energy and allowing her body to fight against it for awhile" I said standing up

"Look, just get her to her room and nothing stupid" I said as I walked out the door

**Beast Boy**

As I carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed, I couldn't help but just sit next to her and look at her beauty. As I went to push a few strands of her beautiful violet hair out of her face, she let out a groan and opened her eyes, when she did that I thought my heart would just stop beating,

"What are you looking at" she asked

"Well you want the truth" I asked, she looked at me and nodded her head

"Well I'm admiring how you're eyes are the most beautiful things I have ever seen, and how your hair matches your eyes making your hair the most beautiful too, and well to summon it up I guess I've always thought you were pretty but now that I'm with you, I can see just how beautiful you really are and the simple fact that I'm starting to see another side of you've never let anyone see before.

She's just looking at me as I'm saying this, a blush coloring her cheeks and her voice,

"You can't mean this, I'm a half-demon, and no one can ever love me" she whispered as tears started to trickle down her cheeks sorrow making her voice watery, she turned her head to the side and cried silently,

Seeing her like this made my heart break into a million pieces, and I did the only thing I could think of, I turned her head to look at me and I leaned in and pushed my lips against hers, stopping her from saying anything, neither of us were willing to break the connection and only pulled apart to breathe, when I pulled away she put her fingers to her lips and looked at me with huge violet eyes that just made me melt, I looked at her and told her

"Raven I do love you, and I have always loved you, and will always continue to love you, and no matter what happens I will always be by your side". I said with a fierce determination that I felt growing in my heart.

"Do you mean it, do you really mean it" she whispered

"Now and forever" I said

"Oh Beast Boy "she said tears flowing again, she gave me a kiss on the lips and asking me

"Beast Boy I don't want to be alone, so could you lay down next to me" she asked

"Okay" I said as I layed down next to her and put my arm around her waist; she snuggled into my body and fell asleep,

The old me probably would have done something stupid, but this time I was just content with being next to my love and smelling the sweet fragrance that drifted off of her as I to succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Okay people listen up you're very lives depend upon this, if you don't review and say what's up then a sadness bomb will go off in my computer making everything very depressed

oh and by the if you don't review then you are fired!


	10. The Hatred and Despair

all right folks read em and weep, then go blind from awesomeness

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

**Raven**

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that there was a bright red light blinking above my bed accompanied by a deafening siren-like sound, I turned around and gently shook Beast Boy's shoulder trying to wake him u, after 5 minutes of shouting his name and punching his shoulder, I gave up and pushed him off the bed, he jumped up off the floor so fast, you would think that he bounced off of it.

"What's up Rae" he said trying not to yawn, and failing at it

"I think they found them" I said as I grabbed fresh clothes and forced Beast Boy outside so I could change. Five or so minutes later we were all around Robin listening to what he had to say

I've been getting reports of a black dragon and a guy with an orange and black mask being seen at one location" he said as he typed into a computer cyborg being closer to Robin jokingly said

"Great what are we standing around for, let's go get him" he shouted changing his arm to his sonic cannon, and striking a pose.

"I agree" Robin said, "Their's just one problem, He's at Terra's statue" he said looking squarely at Beast Boy

"What could he be doing there" Beast Boy mussed as every body scattered to their respectably exit points

"I have a theory" I shouted to Beast Boy as I launched myself out the window, along with Starfire and Beast Boy

"Let's hope it doesn't pan out" I thought

**Slade**

"Hurry up Malchior, the Titans will be here any minute" he said pacing to the entrance and looking outside

"Be quiet human, this is delicate work, one mistake and your "apprentice" will no longer exist, besides I am nearly done human", he said as a globe of pure white light grew into a sphere between his outstretched hands.

He put the ball of light over the statue of the young girl, and almost immediately there was a buildup of steam and dust that launched into the air as the pieces of stone fell off and a human girl fell to her knees, her dirty blonde hair being kept in place by a pair of protruding metal pieces, only a few blond hair's falling to hang in her face, her breathing sounding ragged and hitched.

Slade walked over and looked at her as he dropped down to one knee and tried to talk to her, but right as soon as she heard his voice, she let out a scream of pure and agony and hatred, she looked up and focused on who was in front of her as soon as she saw who it was her usual blue eyes turned a bright yellow, she tried to stand up and swing a fist at him, but found that she was still to weak, but she could feel her strength and her power returning fast.

"Why did you bring me back" she asked focusing on Slade

"Isn't it obvious, I need you to destroy the Teen Titans" he said with an evil chuckle, he looked up and over to Malchior and asked

"Is there any way to make her more compliant" he said as he thought of her powers

"Yes" he looked at the girl on the floor who was back on the ground and crying her eyes out

"I'm sorry Beast Boy" she whispered into the ground as she heard the Dragon mumble some words in a foreign language, almost immediately she stopped screaming and just stood there waiting for orders

"good, now Malchior I need you to get the portal ready while me and terra distract the Teen Titans" he said as he looked at the young geomancer, picturing the fight as best he could.

* * *

see told you u would go blind but if you didn't there is a button that says review and that pretty much speaks for it self

P.S. Story commands me to say that i own nothing, natha, zip,and zero


	11. My friendship and the Mission

Here you go...... oh and i wen't ahead and went back and fixed some of the chapters, so you know go ahead and enjoy

the disclaimer should already know

p.s. review the button is at the bottom leave me a message and i'll see what i can do

* * *

Chapter 11

**Raven**

When we got to Terra's we heard an ungodly scream of anger, almost immediately I heard Beast Boy drop down next to me, and scream out

"That's Terra" he said as he dropped down and started running to the mouth of the cave.

Cyborg and Robin pulled up at the same time and jumped out of the T-car

"Beast Boy it's a trap" I screamed, but I was too late, because right as soon as I said that, a car-sized boulder literally rose out of the ground and flew at Beast Boy.

"BEAST BOY" I screamed as I threw my hands out, palm forward, my cloak bellowing behind me, and practically shouted my chant, I willed my energy to wrap around the boulder and tossed it back into the cave where I knew they were,

As soon as I let it fly back, the rock got to within 5 feet of the entrance before it crumbled to dust, and out of that dust walked Terra, her eyes a fiery yellow, her blonde hair flying back in a wave that reflected the light off of the full moon, she still wore slade's armor which gleamed with the light of the millions of stars, but there was something wrong about her, something "off", it might have been who she was standing with,

"Slade" I said my hands crunching into fists, remembering how much Terra hated Slade to the point of even killing him and sacrificing herself to end it. I also remembered how important she was to Beast Boy, and that's when I felt HER. That's when I could feel **anger **growing inside of my head.

"Why are you doing this" I asked coldly, in my head I could hear Anger screaming

"Let me kill this Son of a Bitch, let me rip out his heart and eat it in front of his face, let me show him the face of True Despair" she screamed, throwing her mental weight around, trying to get my control to waver, if only for a second, so she could escape and destroy everything around her, and it was working.

I grabbed my head and tried to fight her off; I heard slade say something,

"What did you say?" I asked noticing how much of her voice was getting through; slade just stood there, his body posture screaming control,

"What the **fuck did you say**" I screamed, feeling my control start to slip and my bloodlust rise, I tried to turn, to yell for Beast Boy to run, to try to get away, when I felt him hug me, as soon as he put his arms around me, I felt a moment of clarity, for Anger was confused, and it didn't help that all the other emotions were fighting her just as much as I was when I heard him say,

"fight it Raven, fight it" he said repeating over and over until it became a mantra for me, something to focus on, his voice became the only one I heard, as everything else was swept away and Anger finally began to lost her power and her voice

"Stupid girl, I heard it mutter as it grew weaker and weaker, until it's presence finally disappeared , I looked at Beast Boy and whispered to him

"Thank you", I heard Raven clear his throat, and I remembered where we we're, I felt a blush steal over my face, as I looked at Slade and said

It doesn't matter what you said, but I need to know where Malchior is" I said looking at him in the eyes, and said

"My dad is not someone to mess with, he is not to be trusted either, cause once he get's what he wants, he will kill you, and not just you but everybody else in this galaxy". I said hoping that I was able to convince him long enough for me to find Melchior's presence and to see if I could find where he was going.

"Don't worry little Raven I never said that I trusted him now did I" he said as he looked at Robin and told him

"Come on Boy Wonder, let's see just how strong you've become," he said as he jumped at Robin trying to kick him from the air,

"Terra" he shouted "destroy you're former teammates," he said as he tried to kick Robin, Terra just looked at us , and for the first time I noticed that she was crying as she attacked, I looked at Beast Boy and shouted

"She's being controlled by someone, probably Malchior; the only way to break the spell is to stop Malchior" I looked at Cyborg and Starfire, but I guess that they had already read my mind cause they were looked at me with smiles on their faces starfire looked at me and said

"Raven be careful, I plan to do the shopping with you tomorrow" and cyborg was with Beast Boy saying

"You owe me one, and I plan to collect, so don't get killed" he looked at Terra and shouted

"Here she comes, go you two" starfire was already in the air, flinging star bolts at her and screaming her war cry, while Cyborg was charging his sonic cannon, he looked at us and said

"Get going, we got this" he said as he took aim and started blasting shots at Terra who had engaged starfire in aerial combat.

I looked at my friends and felt a great pain as I turned around and motioned to Beast Boy that it was time to fly away, to hunt Malchior.


	12. The Pain, The Love

Read and let me know what you think

disc...why bother they already know

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**Beast Boy**

As Raven and I flew through the air over much of Jump City, I looked over and saw that something was truly bothering her I could tell because she looked like she was thinking about something really depressing and heartbreaking.

"I wish I could talk to her" I thought in my head

"You can" said Raven in my head,

"How'd you do that" I asked her shaking my head and pretending to be angry at her. I smiled when she giggled, but she immediately got that depressed look again.

"You and me, we share an empathy link" she saw the blank look on my face, before I got it,

"So when ever I think about you hard enough, you'll know" I asked her

"Uh-huh" she said

I was glad to see that she was talking to me, but I could still tell that she was sad about something.

**Raven**

I couldn't get the way Beast Boy had shouted Terra's name back there,

"Do you still think that he'll still want us, now that Terra's back" Timid asked me, but before I could get the chance happy answered

"Of course he will we've been around longer then she has, we've been through more with him, and I don't think that Beast Boy will just dump us like that. She told Timid, but you could tell that even she wasn't all that sure

"I'll tell you right now, if Beast Boy does leave us, I'm kicking his ass' she said out loud to everyone

"Now, now Beast Boy wouldn't do something like that to us, he loves me, I mean us" Love said full of confidence

"Are you sure "I asked, I looked over to Beast Boy and tried to ask him, but every time I tried to tell him, I would picture the anger and sadness in his voice when he saw Terra and slade and I realized that I was scared, What I was scared of was being hurt and of having my heart broken all over again.

"Come on Raven" Curiosity and knowledge asked together

"Bravery a little help here" I asked

"Sure sister" she said sounding oddly subdued almost nervous, I felt her enter my body, and as I looked at Beast Boy I thought to him.

Beast Boy

"Beast Boy, can I ask you a question" I heard a voice ask, I looked at Raven and cawed,

"Just think the answer" she whispered, as she turned to look at me, I looked at her eyes and thought back, "Ok"

"Beast Boy do you still love me" she asked

"Cause now that Terra's back," she continued"I can understand if you don't want to be with me anymore". She thought to me, but every word that she said to me, felt like a ton of bricks falling on me

"Raven" I started and trying to put as much love as I can into these simple words " I Love You, and only you, at one time I did love Terra, but that time is over and gone, and it was you that I fell in love with, and to be truthful, I was in love with you before I saw Terra" I answered feeling something strong and invisible pass through me and give me hope when I said those three words.

"Oh Beast Boy she thought as I heard her start to cry and try to stop them

I just looked at her and just kept repeating those words to her

**Raven**

I could hear all the emotions cheering as they heard Beast Boy's confession, and even I got all emotional and noticed that nothing around me blew up,

"It seems like you're learning to harmonize with you're feelings, apparently when Beast Boy told you how he felt everything finally clicked together" she said matter-of-factly

"Is that what that feeling was" I asked as I thought back to that feeling that reminded me of a beautiful summer day, so full of life and hope

"That I don't know" she said as she started to leave

I looked down and noticed that we were finally on the outskirts of jump city, a good thirty or more mile from our friends.

Beast Boy

When we finally touched down I could see Malchior waiting for us, as we got closer to him he started saying

"Aaawwwwww look at little Raven, are you still that lonely little girl I played with back then", and when he said that I realized something

"You're the one that hurt Raven, you used her and when you broke her, you just threw to the side like she was nothing, and I'll tell you something right now, You think that Raven is weak well Raven is stronger than you will ever be, every day she sacrifices everything for her friends, and that is not a weakness, that is true strength" as I was saying this I realized just how much pain Raven had gone through at the hands of this monster, that I wanted to kill him. As I walked in front of Raven, I told him

"The Raven that you knew is gone, this Raven isn't afraid anymore, and you wanna know why because she's got me and she has everybody else to help her, so she doesn't have to do this all alone anymore I said, turning to look at her.

I looked at her and whispered to her

"Stay back, somewhere safe, and let me dispose of this burden for you I told her, noticing her tears in her eyes, but before I could do anything she said

"I won't give you my burdens, but you can help me carry them" as she stood nest to me in a fighting pose, I looked at her as I Malchior finally stand up,

"Let's finish this" I said knowing that o matter what I said, she still wouldn't listen to me anyway.

**

* * *

Okay review (Please) and let me know what you think**


	13. the end of Starfire?

Sorry if this one is to short but i had to contend with the enemy of writing

Writer's Block!

P.s. Is this "M" enough for you and if not then don't worry things are going to get bloody before this story is over

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**(Back at Terra's Cave)**

"Come on Robin, I'm sure you can do better than that" Slade taunted as he dodged past Robin's Bo staff like it wasn't there, and countered with a straight punch to the Robin's face that broke his nose, causing a cascade of blood to drip down the front of his uniform and onto the floor before Robin could do anything,

Slade dropped down to the ground and swiped Robin's feet out from under him, and before Robin could even hit the floor, Slade had propped himself on his hands and shot both feet straight out in a dropkick, connecting straight to Robin's ribs.

"Aaaahhhhgggghhhh" Robin screamed,he lay on his arms and knees, taking deep breaths and noticed how hard it was to breathe and how much it hurt when he tried to move,

"Shit, I don't know how long I can last like this" Robin thought as he ran towards Slade with his Bo staff pointed to strike at his stomach.

**(Other side of Terra's Cave)**

"Aaaaahhhhh" Starfire shouted as she tried to fly away from Terra who had started to bombard her with small hand-sized rocks that hit and dotted her skin with cuts, scratches, and long slices down her arms and legs,

"I could never stand you" Terra shouted from her platform, following the voices in her head, that told her to say this,

"I couldn't stand how you would butt in to other people's problems; I couldn't stand how stupid and naive you were" Terra flew faster and faster until she had almost caught up to Starfire,

"I've always hated you" Terra finished in a whisper as she manipulated the rock she was holding into a sharp dagger that she aimed and let loose in Starfire's direction, as that stone dagger flew true into starfire's shoulder and out the other side

Starfire screamed in pain and anger as she grabbed her arm and fell straight down falling through the floors of a building, Terra flew over and waited for the dust to clear, the voices in her head telling her to look for a body, but she had a sneaking suspicion that she had forgotten something,

before she could figure out what it was, two beams of green energy flew out of the dust and shattered the rock she was using to fly, but before Terra could hit the ground she grabbed two rocks and used them to float down to the ground.

When she touched ground, she looked at the building and saw Starfire, blood trailing down her now ruined right arm, along with numerous cuts and bruises along her whole body,floating just a few inches above the ground, her hair hiding her expression

"Finally figured out that this isn't a game have you" Terra shouted as she dodged all the laser blasts that were coming from Starfire's eyes were shooting at her, the feeling that she was forgetting something growing stronger and stronger as she ran straight at Starfire and sent a rock that impacted Starfire and sent her into the face of another building,

As Terra walked up to her, She used the rocks around her to create cuffs that would go around Starfire's wrists and would lift her up and off the ground, Terra lifted her hand, palm outstretched and lifted a rock into the center of her palm and manipulated it into a dagger similar to the one that had gone through Starfire's shoulder, Terra had Starfire's stone cuffs lift her arms up and to the side, as she grabbed the dagger and aimed for her throat

"Goodbye Starfire, it's been fun" she said as she prepared to deliver it into Starfire's throat….

* * *

Seriously people you have to review, cause if you click this button enough times, Starfire just might survive

or not...(Evil laughter echoes through the night)


	14. the fight, the unleashed

Okay i think i beat the writers block so let me think so i could go back and fix

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Drop the knife Terra, don't do this please, don't make me kill you" Cyborg pleaded, as he charged his sonic cannon

"Fine" Terra said as she let go of the redhead's hair, but before Cyborg could do anything, Terra did a couple of nifty back flips and landed a good couple of feet away,

"Fine" she said again, "Looks like I'll have to kill you first" she screamed as she started to scream manically, and before Cyborg could do anything, Terra screamed

"Are you ready for some dodge ball?" she put her hands by her sides with her hands palm down, and as her eyes flashes a bright yellow, she grabbed her head, and screamed

"Get out of my head" as she fell out to her knees and put her forehead to the ground and made little sobbing noises, but before Cyborg could get close enough to her, something using Terra's voice started to giggle rather creepily, as it said

"We will never leave" the voice said in a raspy voice,

"We love just how much power your body has, and the fact that master told us to do whatever we wanted with it, was just a bonus." It said, as it turned to Cyborg its eyes a sickly yellow and just glared, before it said

"Let's play"

* * *

**Raven**

"We just can't beat him like this" I told Beast Boy as we tried to rest in an unused warehouse for a few minutes

"I know, I've thrown everything at him, everything" he said as he let despair fall over him,

"Well you haven't thrown everything at him, you still have….that" I said as I remembered the power that he showed that night

"Aaahhh I knew someone was out there watching me and no, im not going to risk it, you saw what happens when I do that, you know how I lose control of my self, and im not going to risk it around you" he said I will only use it as a "last resort" and you kn….." but he never got a chance to finish because right then Malchior decided to look in this particular warehouse and heard us talking, and before either of us realized it,

The whole top of the warehouse was just blown away as Malchior unleashed a jet of super hot fire that incinerated everything and I saw that he was aiming it at me, I screamed and saw a green blur jump in front of me and take the full force of it.

I closed my eyes and waited for fiery death, but to my surprise nothing happened and when I opened my eyes I saw Beast Boy morphed into The Beast standing over me, taking the full force of the fire, I erected a black force field and saw Beast Boy change back to normal, and look at Malchior who was still spewing fire,

"Okay that makes it personal" he said as he started checking me over for damages, while he was checking over me he asked

"Did you bring them" he sounded nervous

"Yes I did as I pulled a pouch with an unbreakable spell on it, from this pouch Beast Boy pulled out his green and purple colored IPod with his wireless head phones, he looked at me and whispered

"I don't think I have enough power to pull this off" he said as he looked at me," but then again that's never stopped me before" he said, he changed into a falcon and screeching at me he flew into a field, when he landed he changed back into his human form and looked at me, he still had doubts about the plan that I had just cooked up, but I knew and he knew that we wouldn't have any other chance to take this guy down,

"Ok" he said, but before I could get a safe distance, he wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled my hood down and said

"A kiss for good luck" he said posing it as a question, before he could say anything else I mashed my lips against his, I felt a push from love, (or what I thought was love at the time) and forced my tongue into his mouth, he freaked out, but quickly got over it, as he started fighting my tongue with his own, we stayed like that as long as we could, but broke apart when we felt Malchior coming.

I looked at him, and before he could say anything I flew back to my position and watched as he put the head-phones into his ears and turned on his IPod and put it on something that was loud and fast, after about five minutes, you could see that something was happening to Beast Boy, I watched as all his muscles tighten up, and all he could do was look up at the sky and let out an inhuman scream that stopped even Malchior

"NOW" I heard Beast Boy shout in my mind , I was ready through, as I had been meditating and gathering my power into my left hand for a while now , but before I could send it to Beast Boy, I heard Hope say,

"If you give all your power to Beast Boy, you will lose your demonic side, but truthfully you will gain something equally if not more powerful in return" I didn't know how to respond to that so I put it on the backburner and focused on what I was suppose to be doing, as I focused on my hand I wondered how I was suppose to get my energy into him when I heard hope say

"Let me help you with that" as she mentally grabbed my arm and sent my power and energy that I had been gathering, and watched as she let the energy lift out of my fingers and turned them into inch wide ropes that snaked themselves into Beast boy's body going to his heart, brain and the three main chakra points.

As I felt my energy slide out of me I could feel my self get more and more tires, and as I let my head drop I saw my leotard and cape turn a pure, and beautiful white, just like freshly fallen snow, I looked at Beast boy and saw that his skin was starting to emit a bright emerald green light tinged with violet that lit up the night,

"Hahahahaha Given up have you, wise move little ant "Malchior shouted,since he saw that Beast boy wasn't moving , went and slammed his foot down on Beast Boy he tried to grind Beast Boy into dust, Malchior picked up his foot and looked down and was shocked to see Beast Boy undamaged with an arm pointing straight into the air, palm facing up and fingers outspread, Malchior slammed his foot back down and tried it again until a crater formed beneath Beast boy's feet, but the incredible pressure didn't even faze him, it only made him turn a darker green and before my eyes, Beast Boy started to change into something, something that he had never changed into before, Malchior saw this and proceeded to step back and watch for the time being.

This creature had a body the same size of Malchior but had a lot of muscle, his feet and hands changed into giant paws, with five massive claws on each and from his back side grew a tail at least a mile long and it ended in a ball tipped with massive spikes, his skin changed from smooth and green-colored to a bright green and surprisingly purple scaled skin, but his eyes were the ones that shocked and intrigued me because the irises were a green with flecks of violet surrounded by white. As Beast Boy screamed into the sky, the scream changed into a roar that scared even Malchior, who was lying on the ground, watching Beast Boy with wide eyes, it occurred to me what Beast Boy had changed into,

He had changed into a Dragon


	15. Beauty and the Beast Remix

Hey guys sorry about the long absence, i've been super busy and since i felt like i did rather poorly on this chapter and others im taking the time to re-do them, to make them better (i hope) but i will never know unless you review

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

**Beast Boy**

There was no Beast Boy anymore, the boy of a million changes was gone, and all that remained was a creature, a beast with enough power to do what ever it wanted.

Upon seeing the rival dragon, instinct took over when he saw Malchior stepping in **his** territory, challenging **his** power and his ruling, and worst of all causing harm to **his **mate. The beast wanted blood, and what the beast wanted, the beast got.

Malchior knew that unless he made the first move Beast Boy would kill him on the spot, so without any kind of warning, he lunged at Beast Boy but before he could get within striking distance,

Beast Boy pushed himself up on his two back feet, unfurled his enormous emerald and violet streaked wings for balance, hyperextended his claws and started to swing them at Malchior's incoming body.

Malchior backed up as fast as he could, but still received slices across his chest and legs that bled a thick purple color, Beast boy could smell the blood and the thick coppery, metallic scent of it drove him into a frenzy and before Malchior even realized what was going on, Beast Boy was upon him

Beast Boy managed to get several bites into Malchior's neck, which bled heavily before Malchior managed to force Beast boy off his back, before Beast Boy could get back up Malchior had unfurled his own lilac and purple colored wings, and had already gone several hundred feet up before Beast Boy opened his and started to follow.

When Malchior realized that Beast Boy was following him, Malchior turned around and when he got close enough, started to shoot red flames straight at Beast boy's dark silhouette,

Beast Boy managed to dodge most of them but roared when one collided with his lower back and another hit his right wing, he started to freefall in a spin, he could see the ground coming up really fast, and forced his injured wing to open at the last second,

he pulled a half loop and taking a breather saw Malchior flying above him trying to get away, and putting everything he had left into his wings, flapped straight up until he was right behind him.

Malchior tried to shake him, but all the injuries and the constant amount of energy it takes to flap his wings consumed by all the fighting, can barely stay in the air, so putting everything he has into it

Malchior let's Beast Boy glide in front before tucking his wings in and flying straight at Beast boy, Malchior collides with beast boy sending both of them plummeting to the ground, beast boy manages to slow their descent by unfurling his wings, but roars in pain when Malchior opens his mouth and unleashes a jet of fire that burns his wings to ashes, left unchecked they separate and slam into a field a couple outside of Jump City.

Malchior bleeding from several bite and claw marks all over his body and dizzy from loss of blood, manages to stand up, realizes that something is wrong with his foot, looks down and realizes that his left foot is only hanging by a few strands of muscle, uncaring any more,

he opens his jaws and bites down on his leg, tearing through what's left of the muscle completely severs his leg, he growls in pain, as he feels blood start to gush out, but he is unable to do anything else about it, as beast boy starts to stand up.

Beast boy is suffering just as badly, he has several deep gashes all over his body, including one above his eye, which is bleeding profusely and blinding him, he's also missing his wings which had been incinerated by Malchior, and to top it off his front right left foot is broken,

As both Malchior and Beast boy look at each other, they both know that this last attack will decide the winner.

Beast Boy and Malchior open their mauls they both unleash the strongest flame that they can, Beast Boy's flame is colored a bright yellow, mixed in with some oranges, reds, greens, and violets, which all seem to inter weave together to create something beautiful,

Raven who had followed at a safe distance, saw this and it took her breath away, because she could see the flame itself was a living force, it was a pure force, it was a force that she knew would always stand up for those who couldn't do it themselves.

Malchior's flame was a bright red mixed in with a deep and hateful purple and black that spoke of evil, and corruption, it spoke of hatred and despair.

When both flames struck each other it formed a white light that blinded Raven, and was seen as far as Jump City, where Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were fighting for their lives,

However, when the light faded, there was a tremendous explosion, which produced copious amounts of black smoke, which blinded everybody and the force of the explosion managed to push back even the Dragons.

When Beast boy stood up and walked to Malchior, he could see that Malchior was struggling to stand up, but without all four legs to hold his weight he fell back to the ground, where he weakly tried to defend himself.

Beast boy put his foot on Malchior's neck and roared his victory into the sky, then he looked at me, and waited, I looked at the body and looked at Beast boy, and yelled out

"Give me his heart, Beast Boy, rip out his fucking heart, like he ripped out mine," I didn't know if Beast boy was still in control, in fact I doubted that he was still in control,

When he plunged his jaws into the body, and ripped out Malchior's still beating dragon heart out, and dropped it on my feet .

But before he could close his eyes, I flicked him the finger and shouted at the top of my lungs

"FUCK YOU MALCHIOR"

Acting like this was some type of signal, Beast Boy grabbed Malchior's neck in his teeth and with savage ferocity started to shake it back and forth, until he finally tore it off,

He gently lowered his trophy to the ground and curled up around me; he opened his eyes once, and looked at me with his giant emerald and now violet streaked eyes before closing them and promptly falling asleep.

I rubbed his bloody snout before walking over and removing the earphones, and right before my eyes slowly started to change back into a regular Beast boy, only know there was something different about him,

As I went and sat down next to him I wondered how my friends were doing, then I laughed when I imagined their surprised expressions when I told them about this.


	16. Robin and Cyborg

Okay read and judge, as harshly as you can,

and review when you're done

* * *

Chapter 16

"Let's play" a voice said, it was a little disorientating hearing a voice that sounded like it belonged to sandpaper coming from the mouth of a cute blond, especially to Cyborg, who considered her to be his little sister, betrayal or not.

"Fight it Terra, come on girl, I know you can do it," Cyborg kept saying

"Come on Terr-"but Cyborg didn't get to finish

"You don't get it, Terra's gone, she's buried under my own personality, and I'm never leaving this body", he shouted as he/she raised her head and screamed into the night sky, her eyes turning the brightest yellow, and her hands balled into fists, her hair started to floating into a halo-like circle above her head,

She put her hands together and started to raise them above her head, but it seemed like she was fighting some massive weight. You could see her body starting to bend under the pressure and weight of whatever was on her even through I couldn't see anything on her, I was trying to figure out what it was when I heard the first massive CRACK from underneath me.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Why can't I hit him, and why isn't he dead in the first place" Robin thought to himself, as he charged Slade again, he swung his Bo-Staff in a horizontal slashing motion aiming for his chest and arms, but Slade simply ducked and countered with a stiff blow to the Solar Plexus,

Robin felt all the air leave his body as he fell to his hands and knees, as he was rising up through, Slade ran over and kicked Robin right in his fractured ribs, effectively breaking several more and forcing one to puncture Robin's left lung,

As Robin rolled to a stop, he just lied there and tried to breathe slowly like he'd been taught, but every time he even tried to take a breathe it felt like someone was pouring broken glass into his lungs.

"Come on Robin what happened to all that resolve that you had earlier," He taunted as he took his time walking over to Robin's prone body

"The time is nearly upon us Robin, for soon my master will be here, and there will be nothing left of this god-forsaken planet" he said crouching over Robin's body "Join me Robin, for that is the only way that you and beautiful little tamaranean friend , and all your other friends for that matter will live"

Robin took a deep breathe and even through it pained him greatly spoke in a clenched voice

"You leave Starfire, and everybody else out of this, and I swear if you so much as hurt one little hair on Starfire's head, I will hunt you down and kill you myself Slade" he spat the villains name out like it was a horrible poison and fell back to the ground clutching his chest and starting to wheeze.

Slade just signed, and muttered "stubborn to the end aren't you, Robin I will give you one week to change your mind, one week to truly decide what you will you do, and who you will join" Slade stood up and brushing all the dust that was getting thrown up by the wind and rain shouted out

"Farewell Robin, I pray that you make the right choice" There was a flash of lightning and he was gone.

* * *

(Cyborg)

As I looked around for that source of that noise, I felt a tremor pass through the ground, and as I looked behind her, I could see a boulder the size of a three-story house rise out of the Earth

"Let's see you dodge this," she rasped as she flung it straight at me, I activated my emergency power pack and right as soon as it was within arm's reach I reached out and caught it,

I smiled and threw it behind me, and before she could react, I ran at her and caught her in a right hook and right as soon as my arm connected with her face, I activated my cannon to give it that extra strength.

When she landed, she didn't get up right away, but laid there and started to giggle than started to laugh madly. When she stood up I saw that there were cracks all over face, as she finally got to her feet, shards of rock started to fall off, revealing her face practically undamaged,(imagine gaara's ultimate defense)

"What are you?" I asked her

I'll tell you a secret, while this girl was trapped in her earthen prison, she stumbled upon something truly amazing, tell me what is magma?"

Confused by the change of pace I answered her "Magma is the molten form of rock" than I stopped and thought about what I had just said, and realized what it meant.

"Oh Shit," I breathed

"That doesn't even begin to cover just how fucked you are" Not-Terra rasped as she started to giggle, she started to wave her arms around, and behind her a cone of black rock rose out of the ground and started to spew magma and bright red sparks that drifted above Not-Terra like a giant red Tsunami.

As she looked at me, her eyes started glowed again but instead of being contained on just her eyes, they spread all the way down her arms and ended at her hands.

"I won't kill you to quickly Cyborg, I want to have some fun first," she said as she manipulated the magma around her and shaped it around her hands and arms, she took a fighting stance and said

"Lets dance, big boy" as she ran at me and threw he first punch, I ducked under it, and drilled her right in the stomach, I expected her to drop or something, but all that fell was a piece of stone the size of a dinner plate, since I was distracted she swung and barely grazed my arm,

I shouldn't have felt such a measly hit, but right as soon as she connected, I felt like my arm was gonna explode, instead her little hit melted a hole the size of a quarter into my robotic skin, "if that had been organic skin, I'd have probably lost that arm" I thought to my self

"There is no way I'm gonna win this fight I thought to my self as she darted in and started swinging complicated lefts and rights at me, I tried to dodge as many as I can, but even then I couldn't dodge all of them, by the time she was done with me, my robotic skin had been pierced in several places, and my right arm and left leg had been completely melted off, I'd also had multiple system failures and I knew that this was the end for me,

Not-Terra must have sensed my despair because she looked at me with a big smile, and said

"You fought well, but this is the end for you, Goodbye Cyborg" she lifted her hands above her head in a wave-like motion and pushed her palms at me all in one movement,

At first there was nothing, but as I stopped looking around and looked at Not-Terra I saw that she had moved her fingers to represent claws and keeping her arms steady, moved her wrists to face down and shot her arms up at an angle, and the effect was immediate.

Several giant fissures opened all around me and from deep below, super hot magma traveled straight up rushed straight at me, when there was a bright ball of white light, extremely far out, but still strong enough to blind me, when I got my vision back, the first thing I saw was Terra.

Not-Terra was rolling around on the ground, holding on to her head, and shouting out "MASTER" over and over again until the raspy voice disappeared and Terra's own voice broke through.

* * *

(Deep in a cave somewhere)

Slade was watching the fights on his flat-screen; high def plasma TV's when he saw the white blast that signified the death of Malchior,

He started to laugh and said

"Malchior you may not have wanted to be a sacrifice, but you're immense power and strength will benefit my master on this planet"

He looked at the black screen of his TV's and saw the Mark of Scath appear on his forehead, he got on his knees and bowed his head and muttered

"Thank you Master"


	17. A time for Healing

srry that this one's so short had writers block so my bad if nothing makes sense review if your cool

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

**Raven **

I was lying down next to Beast Boy with my arms around him, alternating between looking at him and looking at the moon,

"Raven" he muttered even through he was asleep, as I reached over to wipe the thick purple blood from his mouth I felt my communicator go off,

I stood up and walked a couple of feet away, so that I wouldn't wake up Beast Boy, and opened it, when I saw Cyborg, I felt myself smile, until I saw where he was

"Cyborg why are in the Tower Medical Bay" he looked gravely at me and said, "Robin and Starfire are in critical condition and the only one who can help them right now is Terra" at the mention of her name I felt Anger give out a scream, but I ignored it, and told Cyborg

"We'll be right there" As I close the T-communicator and slide it back into my pouch, I close my eyes and focus on Beast Boy, and our _spoils of war_, and where I want to go which is the T-tower. I start my chant, and I notice how the energy that wraps itself around Beast Boy isn't black anymore but a pure white.

I feel a jerk in my navel when I complete the chant, but it stops right as soon as it begins, I open my eyes and look around my room, I spot Beast boy laying on the carpet on his back, I smile at the look on his face, and put him on my bed and make sure he's covered when I'm sure that he's comfy,

I phrase through the floor all the way to the Medical Bay, where I notice Cyborg minus a couple of pieces giving orders to Terra, who's scurrying around doing everything that she's told, as I walk by Cyborg I shout to him,

"Who's in worser condition?" I look at him, he looks at Robin and nods his head at him, I nod to him, and walk to his bed, I pick up his file and look over it,

"Hhhhmmmm" I say, "2 fractured, 5 broken, a pierced lung, and broken arm" just skimming over it

"This is going to take a while" I think to myself, as I put my hands over Robin's forehead and slowly let my powers leak into his body, right away his breathing got a little bit better, and some color returned to his face.

"Hey I'll be right back," Terra said as she walked through the door, I look at the door and look at Cuborg

"Hey, Cyborg what happened to you" I ask looking over at him and noticing all the damage and pieces missing

"Terra's what happened, she's the one who took down Starfire, and she's the one who did this to me not that I blame her or anything , cause she was being controlled, but man that girl's got some seriously strong powers, I'm glad that she's back" he said leaning back in his chair and looking at the ceiling

"And him" I ask gesturing at Robin

"I don't know, when everything started Robin took off after Slade and we got separated" he said

"What about You and Beast Boy" He asks looking at me,

I sigh and give him the condensed version, by the time I'm done telling him what happened, he's sitting there, eyes wide open and jaw on the ground,

"Are you serious, Beast Boy changed into a Dragon, and you gave him your demonic powers to help him fuel his transformation, so that's why all your clothes are white?"

"Yeah" I grunt at him, I'd been healing Robin for a straight six hours, and I was exhausted, physically and emotionally, I looked at him and judged that he wasn't in any danger right now,

I turned to Starfire and saw just how fast she had healed, but just to make sure that there wasn't any kind of nerve damage,

I put my hands on her hurt arm and checked it, and saw that it was healing up just find, so I walked to my room, to exhausted to fly and when I got to my room I stripped, completely forgetting about Beast Boy and threw on some sleeping clothes.

I laid down next to Beast Boy and felt a smile stealing over my face as I felt his warm body right next to mine fell into a deep sleep


	18. Love and Lust

Okay here's my shot at a partial Lemon, so let me know, here's some incentive if i get 5 reviews, i'll throw in a full Lemon for you guys

so press that Review buttons

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

It was on the third day that I finally woke up, and the first thing that I saw was a beautiful pale faced goddess who was asleep with a smile on her face; I just laid there for a while watching her sleep until I couldn't resist anymore and leaned in and planted a kiss on Raven's lips.

Almost immediately, I felt her respond and I drew back and looked into her eyes, I felt my heart quicken when I saw those beautiful amethyst eyes looking back at me, I snuggled closer to her body and whispered

"Good Morning" I breathed into her ear, I could tell that she liked when I did that, because when I did that, she giggled and snuggled deeper into me, she laid there for a while, than turned around and looked at me intensely.

Knowing that this would probably kill the mood, but needing to know, I asked her

"Raven about last night, what happened" she looked at me confusion written on her face, before she realized what I was talking about and said

"Beast boy that happened three days ago" she whispered, it took me a full minute to digest what she had said, but once it sunk in I said

"Seriously, wow so I've been asleep for three days?" I whispered almost to myself, well I guess that would explain why I have the feeling that I haven't seen you for a while.

"Beast Boy i…I want to apologize" she said putting her hand on my chest, which was bare,

"What did you want to apologize about" I asked her turning red and wondering how much of me was bare.

"I want to apologize for all those times that I thought you were weak, Beast Boy, you are the strongest person I know" she whispered before she drew my lips to hers, we stayed that way for a while, until I remembered what she did that night,

I smiled and gently eased my tongue into her mouth, when she felt it she rubbed her own tongue against it, and moaned into my mouth and before I knew what I was doing I had my hands on her stomach and I was itching to move them higher,

She must have sensed my hesitancy and gently grabbed my hands and moved them to her chest, we broke apart to breathe, and I started kissing her beneath her ear and on her collarbone, she moaned some more, especially when my fingers found her nipples through her shirt and started playing with them,

"Wait" she whispered as she got up and slid her shirt off, since it was my first time seeing a pair, I just stared at them, she noticed and giggled and said

"You like what you see" she said as she lay back down, all I could do was just nod my head and reach out to her.

She came to me in silence and looked at me, as she laid down next to me, and like a bee drawn to the most alluring pollen ever, i reached down and cupped one in each hand, and started to run my thumb over the nub, she sucked in a breathe and moaned,

"Ooohhhh yeah Beast Boy" knowing how much pleasure I was giving her, I leaned down and gave a tentative lick, she squirmed and sucked in another breathe, before I knew what I was doing I started to gently nibble on the left, than the right.

As I did this for several minutes I noticed that she was getting more and more excited, in my excitement I started to plant wild kisses on her breasts, her stomach, her navel,

I was getting closer and closer, and she knew it, she put her hands on my head, and pushed down with urgency, I pulled down the covers, and was reaching for her pants when there was an urgent beating on the door,

"Shit, I said out loud as I pulled the covers back up, I looked at Raven and smiled at her expression. She looked like someone who had taken a bit of something truly delicious and had it taken away before she had truly enjoyed it.

Cyborg said from the other side of the door

"Raven, wake up Robin's called a team meeting, and if Beast Boy is awake bring him"

"Okay, will be there in about 10 minutes," she said all the while looking at me and signing as she got up and headed to the shower,

I was walking to my room, contemplating just how far we would have gone if Cyborg hadn't interrupted us, as I started to daydream about Raven I realized just how badly I needed a cold shower.

* * *

**Raven (Emotions)**

"I swear I'm going to kill that Cyborg," love and lust growled, as they thought back to what had just happened,

"Did you see the way he looked at us?" Love said as Happy ran around, her pink cape flying out behind her, shouting out

"Raven is happy, Raven is happy" repeatedly,

Lust was sitting there trying to come up with ways to get them both together as soon as possible.

* * *

**Raven**

"Listen guys," Robin said when he saw mw and Beast boy coming down the stairs together. You could tell that Robin had been awake all night, but strangely, you could also tell that Starfire was too.

"First of all it's good to see you awake and well Beast Boy," Robin said nodding to him,

"Secondly I've got something to tell you guys," he looked at his feet and cleared his breath, Starfire flew over to him and grabbed his hand, He looked at her and smiled, than said

"We've been given an option out of this, by slade he said that all we have to do is become his apprentices and serve under him" He looked around and said

"I won't think any different of you if you choose to leave, especially those that have just returned to us," he said looking straight at Beast Boy and Terra

"I'm not leaving" Beast Boy said,

"I have more than enough reasons to stay here," he said as he slid his arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Ditto" said Terra, as she looked out the window, a worried look on her face.

"Okay than" Robin said, a smile growing on his face. He looked at me and asked

"Raven, what happened that night" I looked over at Beat Boy and noticed just how attentive he had become, I looked around and said

"I don't know guys, I don't think I should be the one telling it," I said looking at Beast boy, but he looked at me and said

"I don't remember anything that happened after I turned on my IPod," he stated, so I looked around and said

"Fine" so I told them the story, I left out some of the parts, like when I told Beast boy to "Rip out his Heart" and so on,

When I finally got to the end, I looked at Beast Boy's face and saw the shocked expression on it, and immediately grew nervous, but before I could say anything else, the alarm went off

Robin ran to the computer and pushed some buttons, her looked down and said

"It's Slade"


	19. The flash of the Knife

Whew finally finished took me forever to finish had to seriously battle WB

but it's out so tell me what you think and if i should go back and redo this chapter

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

"Come on Titans it's time to move out, Starfire go get Terra, she's in the Med Lab, Cyborg…." But before he could finish, the sound of breaking glass, reached his ears

"Titans form up intruder alert" he shouts, causing all the titans except starfire to rush to that spot, but when Cyborg sees who it is, he all but picks her up and looks over her,

"Bumblebee, what happened?" he says checking her body for injuries, and hissing in outrage when he sees the deep 6-inch stab wound in her abdomen that's gushing out blood like a fountain,

"Robin I got to get her to the Med Bay, go without me," he says picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the medical bay, he shouts to Starfire and Terra,

"Hold that elevator" as he runs into the elevator and stabs at the button until it closes and he's gone.

"Okay titans looks like wee doing this without Cyborg", he looks around and shouts

"Titans move out", but as Raven jumps out the window, followed by beast boy, Starfire, and Terra, she cannot but help feel like something extremely bad is about to happen.

**(Slade)**

"Are the preparations ready?" Slade asked the android

"Yes, sir the circle is ready" the Android answered in a metallic voice

"Good" slade said turning around and smiling, and still smiling he whispered to nobody

"So begins the final days of this world"

**(Cyborg and Bumblebee)**

"Bumblebee hang in there, I've almost got it," he said sliding the needle in for the intravenous solution and saline drip,

"There, got it" he says, picking up a pair of heavy duty scissors and cutting through her blood stained Tee shirt and revealing the deep gash on her abdomen,

"What Happened to you, bumblebee, what did this to you" he asked to himself, while he tried to clean it out, bumblebee grasped in pain as the alcohol hit the wound and sank in,

"Slade did this to me, she hissed in a tiny voice, he came for us in the middle of the night and practically destroyed us, and I only managed to get away, because Speedy was covering me" she stops there, already pale and out of breath

"Listen Cyborg he's not human anymore, Slade is not human anymore, I saw him do things that no human or superhuman could do, and you have to stop the Titans from going out there"

**(Raven)**

As soon as we touched down behind the T-Car, Robin shouted

"Titans Go" with a little more energy than what was normal, he ran at Slade but before he could get close Slade shouted

"Stop or your friends die" as he removed the masks from four figures that the robots had brought and set up in a circle, he had a long knife, serrated on one side pointing straight at Speedy's throat.

"Why are you still doing this Slade, we stopped your summons from happening, so why still fight" Robin shouted and to his left Terra simply mumbled

"Why isn't he dead?" she mumbled to herself

"Robin why do you think that you stopped it," Slade asks still holding the knife to his throat

"We stopped Malchior, we stopped the sacrifice" Beast boy shouts from next to Raven

"Foolish boy, Malchior was the sacrifice, even he didn't know it, Trigon wanted his power, so I gave it to him and all that's left, is a gate strong enough to support him"

"But a gate that big would have to be based upon human sacrifice" I thought then it popped,

"He's not using them as hostages, they are the sacrifices"

"Oh shit," I said aloud

"Robin we have to stop him now, he still plans to kill them, for Trigon" I shouted to him while running forward, Beast boy right behind me

"Titans Go," he shouted as Starfire and Terra flew up and Robin followed me, I took to the air and used my energy t o ensnare a hand full of the robots and smash them into a ball, out of the corner of my eye,

I saw Beast boy change into a gorilla and start fighting his way through the crowd, with Robin behind him protecting his back.

Starfire flew by me screaming as she shot down green bolts of energy blowing up multitudes of robots and Terra was lifting up boulders and throwing them like giant bowling balls through the crowd, but I knew that we would never make it, but damned if we didn't try.

I saw Slade laugh and heard over all the fighting him say

"It's to late Titans" I screamed as I watched the knife flash once a bright liquid silver as Slade drew it in a straight line across Speedy's throat.


	20. Death and Disease

sorry if this one's short, but i've been having serious problems with Writer's Block but fear not for the battle continues and the end is near

so if you want them to live, you will review

NOW!

* * *

Chapter 20

Everybody just stopped moving, and watched as Speedy's life blood drained from the slice across the neck, and we watched as the front of his uniform was stained crimson,

Unfortunately, for Speedy he was still alive, but only just, Slade looked at him in disgust before he flipped the knife around and drove the point between his ribs straight into his heart, he held it there, and waited, when he was sure that Speedy stopped flopping around and just hung there,

Slade got to his knees and smeared his blood on a giant ring made up of Iron, steel, and copper and had miniature symbols etched into it, he whispered something in an ancient language and made a gesture with his hand, what ever he said and did made electric chills race up everybody's backs,

The air around Slade and the other captives took on a distorted look and Raven shouted

"It's a barrier, we can't get through, all we can do is watch" as she looked on and watched as Slade walked over to Aqualad and repeated the process, and again with Mas and Menos,

We watched on, some of us with tears in our eyes, some of us shouting curses at Slade, and some of us letting it etch itself into our memory to remind us of the consequences that will occur if we fail.

When he was done Slade stood in his bubble and chuckled at us,

"Titans, why are you so surprised, I told you that five would die and that there would be nothing that you could do to save them, now titans might I suggest that you return to your domicile to rest and recover your health, for my master approaches" Slade said standing there with his arms behind his back and the mark of Scath shining on his forehead.

"Come on guys, let's get home and get ready," Robin said, hate showing itself in every little thing that he did, from opening the door of the T-car to peeling off in a cloud of smoke

Slade looked on as the skies themselves turned as red as freshly spilt blood, "His powers are affecting this world already," Slade said off-handily as if he was talking about the weather.

(Cyborg)

"Why won't it heal, I've tried everything, different anti-venoms, penicillin, everything but nothing seems to work, it's almost like the poison is alive or something, and if I don't get it out of her soon, she's gonna die" Cyborg thought to himself, while taking a break, and a much needed recharge,

"All I can do is wait for Raven to show up, and see if she can heal it" Cyborg said with a sign as he waited for them to show up.

(Raven)

We had just barely walked in to the front door when I heard Cyborg's voice through the intercom shouting

"Raven, come to the medical bay STAT" Cyborg shouted, I turned to Beast boy and said

"Be right back, ok" he looked at me and smiled while he nodded his head, I put my hood on and phased all the way down to the medical Bay

"Cyborg what's up" I ask him as I slid out of the ceiling, and land right in front of him

"Something's up with her wound, I can't heal it, and I've tried everything," he said looking desperate…and tired

"I'll take a look at it, okay Cyborg," I tell him putting a hand on his shoulder,

"Thanks Raven" he whispers looking at his feet, trying to hide the tears in his eyes, I roll my eyes and turn to look at it, I don't get very close to it, because I can feel the evilness coming off of it halfway across the room, i turn around again and look at Cyborg, trying to figure out how to tell him that Bumblebee's wound is fatal.

"Cyborg listen that wound wasn't poisoned, someone shot her with demon magic" I try to explain "Demon magic acts like a poison, it eats away at the flesh and organs, and tears down whatever it can't, there's no cure for it, and it's always fatal,

"She has maybe 2 or 3 hours tops before she succumbs to it…I'm sorry Cyborg, you should just make her comfy and stay by her side until the end"


	21. BB's new power

Okay here's the long awaited chapter, we are almost finished with this story, so now is your last chances to review

* * *

Chapter 21

(Raven)

When I got to my room, I saw Beast boy sitting on the edge of my bed looking at Malchior's skull, his hands holding his head like it's about to explode, I take a step and he hears it, and jumps up and looks at me

Almost as if we heard a signal at the same time we run at each other and wrap each others arms around each other and just stand there, I think about everything that's happened today and I feel the tears fall almost like they have a mind of their own, I clutch Beast boy tighter, fearing that I might lose him.

Beast boy feels the tears fall and brushes them away with his thumbs then leans in and gently plants a kiss on the spot where the tears were, than he leans in and kisses me like a man dying of thirst who had found water

I pulled back from his embrace and looked into his eyes and stared into the deepest green I'd ever seen, I knew that I shouldn't be asking these kind of questions but I had to,

"Do you think we'll win, do you think we'll survive" I ask him still looking into his eyes, my voice full of worry and despair of living a life without him

"Come on Raven, you know that we'll still win no matter what, cause the two of us are stronger than anything else" he said as he turned to what remained of Malchior and than said with a grin on his face

"Hell, we even beat Malchior, this guy is no problem"

"Stop playing around" I tell him punching him lightly on the shoulder, but his joking worked as I felt a grin stealing over my face

"Raven can I ask you a question" he asked looking at me and fidgeting with his fingers

"Sure" trying to figure out what just happened, and why he was acting like me

"Okay remember when you gave me your power to defeat Malchior, and all your demonic energy left you" he asked turning his head to look a his feet again

"Yeah" I answer, a terrible thought blooming in my head

"Where did all that energy go, when you gave it to me, did it leak out, or did it stay in me?" he asked real quickly

"Why do you ask?" I asked trying to keep my smile on my face, as I realized what happened

"He looked at me and raised a hand and pointed at my dresser, I could see his face screw up in concentration as he focused on his hand and a few seconds later I could see a green light envelope his hand, it was similar to my black energy, except it seemed like it was actually stronger, especially when he lifted his hand and the dresser and the bed lifted at the same time, they rose until Beast boy's feet couldn't touch the floor anymore, he let out a breath and floated back to the floor, when I looked into his eyes I saw that his eyes had turned an even darker green almost like a jade instead of his usual emerald green color.

I just stood there speechless, trying to come to terms to what I had happened

"Beast boy when did you realize you had this power"

"A couple of nights ago, I was lying in bed and I was thinking of you when I felt something here and here" he said pointing to his heart and his brain, "so I followed it and when I realized what was happening I was glowing, I tried to remember what could have caused this when it clicked, you had given me your power and I had kept it and made it my own."

"I wanted to see if you could help me utilize it in combat" he said smiling at me, but he must have seen the expression of pain I felt, cause he grabbed me and pulled me into another hug and whispered

"This isn't your fault, so don't blame yourself" he said, I pulled back and looked at his startled beyond wit,

He laughed and said

"Raven I have the other half of your powers now, so I can feel what other people are feeling now "

"You're an empath now, huh" I asked him

"Yep" he said back

"So can you teach me to control this power" he asked

"Yes, but first, tell me what I'm feeling" I said to him letting my voice get husky

He looked at me for maybe 30 seconds, than smiled and picked me up bridal style and took me to the bed

"I love these powers" he whispered before he clicked off the light and laid me down on the bed.


	22. The trump card

Okay guys srry for the long wait, i had to get some stuff sorted out, but im back and ready to blow your minds, and don't bother with reviewing just read this story, what you do is up to you

* * *

Chapter 22

The very next morning, when I woke up, and I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a creamy white shoulder with four very thin scratch marks; I stared at them until I feel Raven stirring right next to me, I lift my head, and start kissing her neck and collarbone, running my tongue over the dark spots on her neck and the scratch marks on her shoulder, I lean over her ear and nibble the lobe,

"Oh Beast boy" she moans shifting closer, taking the opportunity I lean over and plant a kiss on her lips, I let my lips linger on hers until she leans forward, and slips her tongue into my mouth almost immediately I start battling her tongue, until I push hers out and slip mine into her mouth, she lets out another moan turning to lay on her back, letting her breasts fall out of the sheet, her dark nipples already starting to harden in the morning air I slip my hands down and start tweaking them until rock hard,

I can hear Raven's breathing starting to increase as I pinch, and tweak them until their rock hard, I look up and into her eyes, as I slide my tongue down into the valley in her chest, and all she can do is moan

"Oohhhh yeah Beast boy" her moaning gets louder as I start to slide my tongue over her sensitive nubs, I start to nibble on them, as my other hand kneads it's twin, I can't help it, as my hand makes it's way down, as I savor the taste of Raven's creamy skin, right as soon as my hand reaches Raven's creamy inner thigh, there's a pounding at the door.

"Raven, wake up, Robin's calling a team meeting, and if…..uuuhhhh Beast boys in there tell him to hurry up too" Cyborg shouts sounding embarrassed

"Okay we'll…I'll be there in 10" Raven shouts as she falls back into her bed, her chest heaving, and her body sweaty

"Damn this always happens doesn't it" I whisper to her, as she climbs out of bed and walks to her shower

"Hey Beast boy, want to get in the shower with me" I don't even answer her, as I get up and follow her.

(15 minutes later)

"Okay team, the foe that we are up against is one that we've never went against before" Robin starts off by saying

"There is only one of us who know what this creature is…Raven would you like to lead on from here" he asks her looking at Raven, as everybody else turns"

She nods her head as she stands up and faces us

"Trigon is a being with power enough to capture every planet in this dimension; the only problem is that he's trapped in a separate dimension, and can not cross over without a portal"

"Like the one that Slade made" Cyborg asks

"How powerful is he" Robin asks looking at Raven

"Well he's a lot stronger than anything in this dimension, he can control fire, he's strong enough to destroy a billion planets and enslave billions more"

I raise my hand, looking at Raven "How do we stop him"

I see Raven look out the window at the red sky and whisper "I don't know"

My new found empathy powers let me know that every body's depressed and scared, so without thinking about it, I jump up and shout out

"Guys don't worry, we have a trump card" I make sure everyone's looking before I cock both thumbs at myself and shout out "Me"

Cyborg let out a "Guffaw" of laughter, before clapping a hand over his mouth and even Starfire starts to giggle, Terra just looks at me like I've gone mad, and Robin…. Doesn't do anything, just sit there deep in thought, not even listening

I give everybody a minute of laughing before I let myself smirk, I raise my hand and point it at the couch, everybody's to bust laughing to notice what I'm doing, so I will my powers into my fingertips and channel it into the couch, surprised at how heavy it feels, I struggle to lift my hand, as I fight gravity I feel myself start to glow with that same green energy that I'm exerting, so I point my other hand's finger, and I feel my power almost double

"Whew" I think to myself "that's new", Raven's just looking at me, as I notice that all the laughing finally stopped as everybody freaks out at feeling the couch that they are sitting on lift,

"That's right" I shout as I let out a breath, and let the couch gently back down, everybody just starring at me

I just let out a laugh, as I collapse to the ground, totally exhausted

"I'm the trump card" I think to myself as I float into oblivion.


	23. the risks of the mind

Okay people several things

1. sorry about the time it took to write this but i had a rather eventful time

2. srry about the shortness, but i had no ideas for this story until like yesterday, and don't worry about length, im getting to the good part

3. i've finally realized who im writing this story for

4. i don't write this story for the reviews, but it would be nice to know that someone's even bothering to read this story, so come on people PLEASE

Okay now that that's out of the way i would like to thank all the people that have reviewed and helped to make this story a little bit better

and this story is dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend,

Michelle i love you

okay so on to the story... :)

* * *

When I heard Beast Boy collapse I acted instinctively and grabbed Beast Boy I put my hand over his heart, which still beat with a strong steady pulse, and send my energy gently sink into him,

Beast boy gave a moan and tried to turn, but by than everybody had gotten over what had just happened and Cyborg helped my hold him down as he started to struggle and moan in his unconscious form

"Raven, Raven where are you" he mumbled trying once again to turn, Rabin saw that Cyborg needed help and grabbed Beast boy's legs, and was shocked at how much tension and power he could feel

"Damn, when did Beast boy get so powerful"he asked almost to himself, and was surprised when Raven spoke

"He's always been powerful, we've just never seen it, we've never really paid attention to him before, but I've seen how much power he has first-hand, and I can tell u that if he chose to he could beat all three of us in a fight" Robin just looked at her, a shocked expression on his face, as Terra ran up and volunteered to create a stretcher for Beast boy, so that they could get him to sick bay, where Starfire was already prepping everything

Raven hated the idea, but she was to busy to try to carry him, so with a frown on her face, she looked at Terra once and nodded her head,

Terra caught the message and lifted her hands making a slab of stone rise out of the ground under Beast boy's body that levitated to sick bay

(Three hours later)

"What's wrong with him" Cyborg asked for the 5th time

"I don't know, I said again as I looked at all the machines that Beast boy was plugged into, none of them telling me anything useful, until I came up with a theory

"I think I know what's wrong with him" I said out loud as I turned to Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire (Terra was upstairs making coffee)

"Now this is just a theory, but I saw something like this happen in Azareth a long time ago, It was when a member of the older gave his power to his wife in hopes that it would keep her alive, but his powers didn't take with her, because her own body was rejecting them…"

"What were the symptoms" Robin asked his face a mask of indifference

"Well theirs lack of energy followed by paralysis, suffocation as the muscles shut down, and finally death" I finished as I felt tears threaten to fall, I turn quickly to look at Beast Boy

"Raven….. " I hear Starfire whisper softly as she grabs my shoulder

"Is there no cure" she asks, her voice starting to become fuzzy as she openly cries her tears

"There is but one cure, but it is not a cure that I would willingly give" I say out loud still not looking at everybody, but silently praying to Azar that what I'm about to do will not simply destroy Beast Boy's mind

"What is it" I hear Cyborg's voice like it's coming at the end of a long tunnel

"I've got to invade Beast Boy's mind, his inner sanctum, and reroute the energy that's threatening to tear his mind apart" I say as I feel my hands clench into fists as I hear guilt crying her eyes out as she blames herself

"But Raven you said that, that could be extremely dangerous at its best, and fatal at its worst" Robin says from his position by the door, his boots making dull thuds on the floor as he approaches

"Raven we're all hurting, but isn't there anything else we can do, some kind of…. I don't know, virus or shot, something other than this" I hear him say as he walks up behind me and gestures to Beast Boy's prone figure

I look at Beast boy and notice that his skin is turning an even lighter shade of green, and that his ears are starting to droop

"No Robin, there is no other way, now please get out of my way, I must prepare" I whisper to him, my voice coming out more hostile than I'd meant it too, as I turn around and walk to the door, Robin just barely getting out of my way

"Raven wait" I hear Cyborg shout, but I don't stop, don't care as I start to run to my room, the tears falling feely as I hear the pounding of my boots on the floor, also sound suspiciously like my heart beating out of control

"Raven…Raven calm down" I hear a voice in my head, as the door closes behind me

"Raven listen to me, we can handle this, but you must calm down, you're making anxiety, timid, and guilt freak out" the voice says loud enough to hear over my sobs

"Love….. Is that you" I ask

"Yes raven it is, and I feel as bad as you do, we all do but we can fix this our love for him is stronger than anything on this planet, and it's because of this love that we can do this…Now get some sleep Raven, cause tomorrow, we're going to fix our mistake"

All I can do is nod my head, as I see darkness on the edge of my vision, and a great weariness coupled with a heaviness like syrup settle in my limbs and body, even as I feel my eyelids close


	24. Hope Restored

sorry everyone for the long wait...life has been...lively, but im back and m jumping in with both feet..

For you Michelle...for always being there for me...

and to you hope...for always making me believe that tomorrow will be better

* * *

I had fallen asleep…

But even in sleep I couldn't calm down…

I was falling…

Falling into a blackness that seemed infinite and never ending…

A inky blackness that seemed to suck me into it…it seemed to steal my memories and emotions, my ideas and yet…it seemed to enhance my fears…

It brought my nightmares to life and made my enemies into unstoppable creatures, it brought my beast boy ever closer to death…

I was falling…losing everything

"All you have to do is open your eyes Raven" I heard a voice say

A voice that sounded just like me…

So I did…

The darkness was deafening but the light that followed seemed like a sun going supernova…a whole galaxy condensing into a single point of illumination that glowed with a white hot heart…

I saw her as I looked down…she was meditating in a ring of stones that had unfamiliar characters carved deep into them that somehow seemed to glow with a soft white light that managed to match the all white leotard and cape that flowed around her, I recognized her…

She was the part of me that had managed to make peace with the other aspects of my personality and was the pinnacle of perfect control…what I was striving for.

I called to her…my voice echoed with the strength of my call, yet she did not stir, did not twitch, did not even seem to notice that I was there…maybe she didn't know I was here, maybe as she is on such a different level than me, maybe she cant even feel me…the same way a person does not notice that they have treaded on an ant…maybe to her I didn't even exist…

I knew what she represented but I dared not give her a name, for that would be like trying to name a god

I looked around from my perch in the sky and gasped at what I saw…

The vegetation that existed had no place in this perfect world…it was an abomination, a blight, an eyesore…

Where there should have been fields of flowers of every variety and in every color, was only a crystallized wasteland, a translucent desert, a pellucid devastation…

Unwillingly tears sprang to my eyes and fell with a dream-like slowness striking a crystal-clear crysthanamum from up which sprung a bell-like ring,

Not expecting an answer I asked "Why…" and to my surprise…an answer was given…

"Raven" I heard a voice whisper in my head "you are only half right when u say that this land is under a great affliction, but this was not caused by an outside influence, but by an emotional surge of negative energy, your lack of belief and your overwhelming fear have warped the very land that we now see, and in doing so has limited my powers and the very powers and abilities that reside within your very soul"

I turned to her, ready to ask her, to beg her for her help when she shocked me again, she was floating right in front of me, her feet pointing at the sphere of light her face upside down but parallel with mine.

She put her finger to my mouth which had begun to open, her way of telling me to listen…

"Welcome to the inverted world" she said slowly "I cannot help you in the way you think I can Raven, it is not my place just give you what u need, but…" she pauses and looks into the light "I miss him too" she mumbles almost to herself, "I can give you the tools Raven, but it is up to you to figure out how to use them" she whispers extending her arm, and holding her palm out to me

I reach out and press my own palm against hers, not flinching as I feel a quiet pulse of power began to resonate with mine, and almost immediately magical theorems and spells that I've read but somehow managed to forget are being forced into the light, techniques and ideas that I've had over the years that have been worn down and shelved suddenly bloom with a new purpose and that's when I realize what I have to do.

Its at that moment that fear and guilt shift and change into determination and resolution, and the very change inside of me is reflected in the land around me…like a giant letting out a calming breath and with the sound of ice cracking, the halcyon flowers stir and began to wave in a breeze that carries with it a menagerie of smells as the bonds around the flowers break apart and float away in the wind farther breaking down until it cease to exist all together…

"Its beautiful" I whisper as I finally see the true spectrum of colors for the first time

"Yeah" she whispers right next to me as she to takes a moment to re-orient herself with her feet also facing the ground…

"Its time for you to go Raven, you must save him, he is the only reason this land..." she gestures her arm in a broad wave " exists in the first place, I will do what I can from here to aid you, but you must be the one to call out to his soul, you must be the one to save him from...himself" she whispers as she floats back to her circle of stones and assumes a lotus position "good bye Raven…and good luck" she whispers as I feel myself awakening…

* * *

I open my eyes and look out the window…a full moon makes a brief appearance before disappearing behind the clouds again, reminding me what I must do…and how big a risk it also carries should I fail

"I won't fail" I whisper to myself as I get out of bed and walk to the door, keying it open with a little push of effort from my mind and startling Cyborg who seemed just about to knock…

"I know what I have to do" I say before he can began, "I just need you and the rest of the team to trust me"

He smiles, and I know that I can…he turns around and walks away, probably to alert the team, I take one last look outside and say out loud…

"Thank you…Hope" before closing the door and running full tilt to where Beast Boy is, all the while thinking "im coming Beast Boy, just hold on a little bit more"


	25. Bravery

There we go..for those who dont know...Fortis means brave in latin...

on with the show...

p.s. this is a remake...hope u enjoy

* * *

"Are you sure this will work Raven?" Robin asked, his steel toed boots clicking on the metallic floor as he walked over to where Beast Boy laid, his obsessive need to monitor everything kicking in. I looked at him and nodded at him feeling only a little guilty as I spared him from the details of what would happen to me and beast boy if this went all wrong.

"Cyborg would you please read back my instructions to me" I whispered as I sat down and tucked Beast Boys head on my lap, running my fingers tenderly down his forehead feeling his skin burning up.

"You're going to try and break into BB's head and deal with the problem from in there, we are not allowed to remove your contact from BB, seeing as this could cause you to be permanently trapped there while at the same time we are to treat your body while you are in there as nobody here knows what's going to happen to it" Cyborg recited going over his medical equipment and going over everything one final time making sure everything that they might need is in reach and is operational.

"Don't worry friend Raven we will take care of your body while you go get our beloved friend" Starfire chirped smiling next to Cyborg "We know if there's anyone here that can do it…it's you"

"We believe in you Raven, now go get him" Robin said nodding and cracking a small smile

I looked each of them in the eye and nodded my head more determined than ever to bring him back safe and sound, now for them as much as for me "Thank you for believing in me" I whispered as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and began to chant.

"Morf ym dnim ot sruoy

Morf ruoy dnim ot enim" and almost instantly felt my body fall into a warm but very dark embrace

(Inside Raven)

"so its agreed" a single shadowy body said, only to be met with a choruses of yes's, agreed's, and hell yeah's.

Okay than…this should prove to be most interesting the shadowy figure thought as she pulled up the hood on her yellow cloak and promptly disappeared.

(Inside Beast Boy)

When Raven awoke she found herself sprawled on the ground, surrounded by green as far as the eye could see, everywhere she looked it was plants or trees or vines or some kind of jungle greenery. She could even here a waterfall nearby splashing away merrily. She looked up and was not really surprised to see that it was a clear albeit green sky along with a green sun that shined just like any other celestial body.

"well…let's get this started" she thought to herself as she stood up dusting off her body and trying to decide which way to walk until she noticed a green and purple glow pulsing rather close, she knew that even though the glow seemed close, it could be some distance away, "well no point in loitering here" she told herself as she looked up and focused on her power…and noticed that she couldn't fly.

"That's not quite gonna work here Raven" a voice called from within the jungle "This is my mind and while you may still be able to use your offensive power the only things that can fly here are the things that have wings" a figure said as he walked up and stood at the very edge of the tree line, his body almost blending into the green.

"Beast boy" I whispered reaching out to him, until he started laughing, "no no no the only things me and that coward share is the same skin color, but if you really need to saddle me with a name, than u may call me…" he stopped and thought about it for a second "..Fortis" and with that, he lunged at her yelling "SHOW ME YOUR BRAVERY!"

Even as his fist connected to her chest, Raven realized she hadn't felt any of the pain she was expecting and considering how much force he had put into his punch she was quite surprised, until she looked down and noticed a hand sticking out of her chest clutching the fist mere inches from her own chest. She just watched as the emotion she called Brave pushed the fist back and climbed out of her Raven's body.

"Don't worry Raven" she said after seeing the intense look of anger on her face "all the emotions wanted to see if they could meet their counterparts in here" she turned around and faced Fortis, who had a huge smile on his face "It seems like we're gonna get the opportunity after all" she said as she started cracking her knuckles

"Don't worry about this one, you just keep going and save him, ill take care of this one" she commanded as she dusted off her green cloak and adopted a fighting pose

"Right" Raven said as she ran right past Fortis, his attention fully focused on bravery.

"Why are you doing this Fortis?" she asked as she ran to him and started throwing punches trying to catch him off guard and land a blow

"I don't have a choice beautiful" he said dodging every hit and making her blush at the same time "were being forced to do this by HIM" he said as he started throwing punches of his own "but I wouldn't worry about that right now considering you seem like you have your hands full" as his punched connected to her stomach "plus it seems Raven ran off to my brothers domain I hope she's _smart _enough to avoid his riddles and his accursed game of chess"

Brave chuckled and managed to deck him in the face "okay fair enough you've got my undivided attention even as she darted forward and slamming a leg into his arm, but he managed to deflect it and pulled her in close and pinned her against a tree she leaned forward and whispered into his ear

"I hope you know I don't plan on holding back" bravery said as she flashed forward, swinging a mighty blow at his face, only to have it blocked and having to block a blow to her solar plexus "I don't either, and I would consider it bad manners if u did" he said grinning as Bravery shifted her stance a little and spun as she lifted her leg in a roundhouse kick ending at Fortis's ribs, he took the blow with a grunt and grabbed her leg, twisting it sideways and spinning her into another tree with enough force to knock the breath out of her,

"He" she wheezed as she ran up and started trading blows with him, each one getting multiple strikes in as they broke apart and looked at each other, Bravery spitting the blood out of her mouth and holding her broken wrist against her chest and Fortis checking the number of ribs he had broken "…definitely 4" he said wincing as he ran his fingers over the fabric of his uniform which was an amalgam of greens.

Fortis looked at her and signed out loud as he looked into the sky "There is another reason I wanted to fight you Brave."

"And why is that" she asked healing her wrist and cracking it back into place

"I fight to know if I should truly put my trust in you to always cover my back and to fight besides me, to know how big or small the gap is between our strength, and well to be frank but because ive always wanted to fight all out against you" he said grinning even as he healed his ribs.

"that's a damn good reason" Bravery shouted standing up, "shall we finish this up than?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm at my limit anyway, and no matter how this ends, I've got my answer" he said straightening up and balling his hand "lets end this"

They both ran towards each other, fists up as Bravery connected with his chest, and Fortis's connected with her chest, each of them dealing massive internal damage and both breaking ribs and both of them falling to the ground and coughing up blood, both of them blacking out at the same time, and both of them with a huge smile on their face's as they held each other's hand their fingers interlocked.

* * *

so...was it better?

was it worse?

tellz me...


	26. Ravens Gate

Sorry about the long wait everybody but because of work and soe other stuff going on i havent exactly had a chance to contiue any of the stories i have and i apologize profusely plus ive had writers block for a long time and it just sucks but im trying and im gonna update more oftan if i have a little more time so doint worry.

p.s. sorry about the shortness of this chapter but this one as been a thorn in my side for many nights and im just glad its finally done.

* * *

As Raven ran from the battle behind her cloak fluttering behind her as she frantically looked for an exit and hoping that she didn't meet anyone else that as a threat to her, her breathing ragged she finally stopped and scanned the area peering into the brush around her, hearing the sounds of animals around her putting her nerves on edge as she sent a wave of energy out looking for enemies even as she tried to catch her breath.

"Its gotta be around here somewhere" She thought to herself. She wrapped her cloak around her and started walking again the gentle patter of her feet seeming to echo as she got farther and farther from the animals until the only sound she could hear was the roar of a waterfall ahead of her.

"Water" she thought to herself as she thought that maybe she could follow the river. She kept walking noticing that een thought she had walked for what seemed hours the green tinged sun hadn't moved from its place in the sky.

As she finally breached the treeline surrounding the waterfall she noticed only two things.

One was that she had found the portal that she had been looked for except that there was not just one but that there was two right next to each other with a podium in between them flanked by a raven standing on the top of one and a fox lying in front of the other.

Two was the portals seemed to be made of some black material, The rock-like material was so black that it seemed like the doors themselves sucked in the light around them and forced it to sparkle like diamonds inside it. The water that splashed from the waterfall behind it didn't even seem to touch the material even through it was on more than a few feet n front of it sitting on rock bridge with the water flowing around it. The mist itself seemed to flow around it and into the black maw of the portals.

It was hypnotic to watch as she felt her vision get sucked in getting harder and harder to tear her eyes from it s she walked closer and it was only until she walked into the water and she felt the cold of the water flow into her shoe did she look away the cold of the water shocking her back to her senses. She was more wary as she approached cautiously keeping her eyes on the animals and er eyes off the strange rock. The raven cawed at her like it was daring her to come closer while the fox just lied there staring at her seeming to grin at her as she approached the podium.

The podium itself was made out of the same material and it as war she noticed as she put the palm of her hand on it feeling the warmth radiate from it, the words inscribed on it seemed to be pure gold that sparkled like yellow fire. It was beautiful and Raven just wanted to stare at it and might had, if she hadn't nicked her finger on a sharpened letter. She tore her eyes away and slapped herself and focused her eyes back on it reading what was on it.

"There are two doors in front of you" She read out loud "One door leads closer to your destination while the other door will lead you to your death. There are two creatures guarding the doors, one animal will lie and the other will tell the truth, you have one question. Ask wisely" She stepped back and tried to find any kind of differences but only felt her eyes getting sucked back in and turned her head.

"Hmmm which one is it" She said out loud.

"It's a riddle" she heard her yellow emoticon say in her head "and its a good one too" She said seeming to get excited.

"I always knew that Beast Boy was secretly smart but knowing this riddle and knowing the answer" She giggled softly "I love him" Raven face palmed and said "Unless you're gonna help, stay quiet"

"Right" said the emoticon "may I come out?" she inquired

"Sure why not" Raven said sarcastically and was almost not surprised when she felt and saw intelligences hand come out of her chest followed by her arm, shoulder, chest and body.

Intelligence adjusted her glasses and proceeded to walk back and forth keeping her gaze averted from the rock and instead looking at the guardians.

"I got it" she suddenly chirped and walked to the first door and stopped in front of it. She looked at the raven and suddenly asked "What door would the fox point to if I asked him which led to death?" The raven cawed and flew to the door that the fox was guarding and pecked it than proceeded to fall to the ground, dead.

"It's this door" Intelligence said standing in front of the door that the raven had abandoned.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked eying the dead raven and feeling bad for it

"Yes" The yellow emoticlone said.

She walked to Raven and grabbed her hand and took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing" Raven uttered and stepped through the ravens gate stepping into the darkness letting it shroud them, the noises around them growing silenced,both ravens hoping that they hadn't made a serious if not fatal mistake.

* * *

well what do you think? can anyone guess how intelligence guessed the answer? and do you think theyll come out of it unscathed? lol maybe, maybe not..review an let me know okay, im trying to greatly improve my writing skills and anything my fellow writers can tell me would be of great help

thank you c:


End file.
